Super Smash Bros: Origins
by The Brawler
Summary: The beginning of the Super Smash Bros Chronicles series. Eight heroes are forced to fight to appease the Master Hand. But all is not as it seems.
1. Prologue

**Hello! In case you haven't noticed,this is replacing Wrath of Master Hand as the first of the Super Smash Bros Chronicles. Sorry it's short but it's only beginning. Hope you all enjoy it**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Prologue

The universe is a vast place. Our planet is but one of many others that exist along side of each other, but never interacting. They stay separate, unaware of one another, as that is how the Ancients made it. Those are the laws of life. Little did they know that one universe in particular would be the first to defy those laws. All thanks to one being, the God of Creation, the entity known only as the Master Hand.

* * *

In an unknown location, the afore mentioned god could be seen in front of a vast number of floating screens depicting several different landscapes. Some were lush green fields, others were fiery mountains and quite a few of them depicted vast regions of space. The being himself was quite an odd sight to see. They didn't call him the Master Hand for nothing. He was quite literally a giant, floating, white glove that would be worn on the right hand. He sounded quite bored.

"Ugh, no one" he grumbled, seemingly to himself. "There is no one else that can take part. I really don't want to have to wait another century."

"Why don't you make some new ones?" an unknown voice said. It sounded feminine.

"Where's the fun in that?" the giant hand moaned. "Oh, I may as well cancel it. The fans aren't gonna be happy about… WAIT!" He suddenly cried. "Those people, just now! Go back to them!"

The screens shifted to eight separate figures. The Master Hand stared at them with interest. "Bring up their character bios!" he ordered. Suddenly, a bunch of data appeared on the screens. The god became suddenly gleeful.

"Yes, they're perfect! Alert the Polygons and send them to these worlds. This one will be the best one yet! Mwahahahaha!" he laughed. The unknown figure stared at the figures too and she gasped slightly.

"Those people… The Super Smash Bros!"

**Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. I hope you all find it interesting enough to keep an eye on it. Thanks**


	2. It Begins

**Another short chapter. Those who read Wrath of Master Hand may see some similarities with this one. R&R!**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 1: It Begins

As the Master Hand issued his orders, these eight figures were busy living their normal lives, unaware of what was about to befall them.

**

* * *

**

Super Mario World: Mushroom Kingdom

In the lavish area known as the Mushroom Kingdom, a short, tubby man with a moustache, dressed in red with blue overalls and a hat with the letter 'M' in a white circle on it was wandering through the fields. His name was Mario. He seemed to be searching for something which didn't take him long.

"Aha! There it is!" he said, in a slight Italian accent. He was looking at a field of flowers and he ran over to grab a bunch of them.

"Peach is bound to like these" he stated, bending down to pick some. As he was doing this, a huge shadow fell over him. "Huh, why'd it get so dark?" Turning, he saw a small group of weird looking creatures. They were purple, humanoid in shape and were made up of numerous shapes.

"Mamma mia!" the plumber gasped before being knocked out. The creatures then picked him up and teleported away.

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Zelda World: Hyrule

We now come across a small village which was nearby a huge, looming castle. A young man could be seen walking up to it. He was wearing green tunic with white trousers, a green hat and brown boots. He also had elf-like ears and brown, leather gauntlets on his arms. He wore on his back a shield and scabbard. This was Link, the Hero of Time.

As he approached the door to the castle, he seemed to be muttering to himself. "OK, remain calm. Do it like you rehearsed." He was almost at the door when two of the strange purple creatures appeared in front of him. He rolled backwards and drew his sword and shield out.

"What in Din's name…?" he gasped slightly but before he could finish, one of the monsters pulled out a silver gun and fired a green blast at him, stunning him and knocking him out, allowing the creatures to grab him.

**

* * *

**

Kirby World: Dream Land

This world looked similar to the Mushroom Kingdom with its lush fields but the big difference was the small pink blob walking down a path. He had big red feet and stubby arms. This was Kirby. He was following a path of food that he was eating as he went. He made several satisfied noises as he went along. The path soon entered some dark woods with large trees. As he went forward, the trail of food stopped. He was slightly disappointed but his eyes lit up when he saw a mound of cakes and lollipops.

"PYO PYO!" he cried in joy, running at the pile of sweets. Suddenly, a purple net swung up from beneath him. As he hung in the air, the purple creatures advanced towards him. Kirby tried struggling against the net but it sent out an electric shock, knocking him unconscious.

**

* * *

**

Pokémon World: Saffron City

We now come across a large and bustling city known as Saffron City. It was populated by humans but this isn't where the action is. In a nearby forest, a bunch of weird mouse like creatures were running from something. They were yellow with brown stripes on their back, black tips on the ears and red cheeks. Their tails were shaped like thunderbolts. These were a race of creatures called Pikachu. As they ran, one tripped.

"Pika!" he cried, as his companions carried on. He was about to get up but a net was thrown over him. His cheeks suddenly sparked and he sent out an electric charge from his body. But the net seemed to reverse it back and electrocute him. Like Kirby, he was knocked unconscious and was captured by the purple creatures.

**

* * *

**

StarFox World: Lylat System

In the regions of space, a sleek spaceship was weaving its way through a small battalion of purple UFOs, made up from the same shapes that make the creatures. Inside the ship was an anthromorphic fox wearing a green shirt, white jacket, red scarf and green trousers with white boots. He also had some kind of earpiece with a microphone round his left ear. His name was Fox McCloud. He seemed to be in trouble.

"Just what are these damn things?!" he cried, as he manoeuvred the ship. Suddenly, one of the purple UFOs fired a pink sphere at Fox's ship. It suddenly began to shake violently.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Fox screamed. "Slippy, Peppy, Falco! Somebody!" Before he knew it, the ship began to slow down before dipping downwards. It began to rocket down to a nearby planet at breakneck speeds. However, it didn't enter the atmosphere as the UFOs surrounded it and fired purple lasers at it, teleporting it.

**

* * *

**

Metroid World: Planet Brinstar

On a dark and remote planet called Brinstar, a human figure could be seen wandering the catacombs. You couldn't tell who they were because of the armour they were wearing. It was orange on the legs and arms, yellow on the torso and with a red helmet that had a green visor. The right arm was replaced with a green cannon and the shoulders were bulky and spherical. The person was called Samus Aran. They seemed to be on edge as they were walking slowly and had their cannon aimed all over the place.

"Where are they?" they said out loud. The helmet masked their voice so it was still hard to tell who it was. A soft noise was heard and Samus whipped round, only to see nothing. This was a trap though as a purple creature appeared from behind and chopped Samus on the neck, knocking the armour clad warrior out.

**

* * *

**

Yoshi's Island World: Yoshi Island

The scene shifts to a beautiful island, mostly made up of jungle. The island was surprisingly peaceful. Making their way along the coast was a green dinosaur like creature with red spines along its back. It also bizarrely wore brown boots. It was one of a thriving species called Yoshi. As it walked along, it noticed a stray pineapple. Licking its lips, it advanced towards, only to fall into a hole that had been concealed by some leaves (no doubt it was so hungry it didn't pay attention). Hitting the bottom of the hole knocked it out, allowing more of the purple creatures to jump down and tie him up.

**

* * *

**

Donkey Kong World: DK Jungle

The final world we come across was an island like the previous one, only the jungle was thicker and seemed darker. What's more, a giant scream came from it. In the centre of the jungle, the purple creatures were being smashed into the trees by a large ape with brown fur. The only significant thing about him was the red necktie with the initials 'DK' in yellow on it. His name was Donkey Kong and he was staring at the creatures savagely.

"You're making me mad!" he roared, picking up another one and throwing it to the side. This left him open for more of them to bundle him. As he tried shaking them off, one got out a small taser and sent a shock through the ape's body, knocking him unconscious. The creatures tied him up in chains before teleporting away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Master Hand was waiting patiently in his lair when his unknown companion returned.

"I've just received word from the Polygons. All eight of them have been successfully captured" she said.

Master Hand chuckled with pleasure. "Perfect. Make sure the arena is set up. It's time for the biggest tournament the Smash Realm has ever seen!"


	3. Introductions

**Hello all! I've decided to try and reguarly inform you all in what's happening with this story in these author notes. For starters, thanks to all those who are keeping an eye on this. I swear it will get better as we go on. Besides, it's the only the first story which compared to what's coming up... wooh! Anyway, I'll shut up and let you carry on**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 2: Introductions

In an unknown location, the purple creatures opened a door into a dark room and threw Mario in. Before the plumber could register where he was, the creatures slammed the door shut, sending him into pitch blackness.

"Mamma mia, where the heck am I?" he asked himself. He suddenly heard a rustling sound. "Who's there?"

"Mario?" a rather high pitched voice spoke out. Mario edged closer to the sound and saw, in the gloom, Yoshi and DK.

"What in the…?" Mario gasped. "What are you guys doing here? And Yoshi, how are you speaking English?"

"I don't know?" the dinosaur replied. "All I remember is walking along the beach and next thing I knew, I fell down a hole and was knocked out."

DK decided to speak. "As for me, those purple things just came out of nowhere and tried to jump me. I fought them off but they managed to get the better of me."

"So, neither of you know why we're here?" asked Mario. The two shook their heads. "Well, is anyone else here?"

Yoshi pointed to what appeared to be a corner. There Mario saw Link huddled against it. "He hasn't said a word since he got thrown in" Yoshi told him.

Mario, feeling concerned for this stranger, walked over to him. "Hey, my name's Mario. What's yours?" he asked.

"Link" was the blunt reply. He looked up to the plumber and said "Why have they taken us here?"

Mario shrugged. "Who knows? But don't worry. Once we find out what's going on here, we'll get out."

Link didn't seem as optimistic as the moustached hero and stayed silent. Mario decided to let him be and walked back to Yoshi and DK.

* * *

In a room that was exactly the same, Fox had just woken up. He rubbed his head as he tried to recollect what happened. The last thing he remembered was getting attacked and then there was a flash of light and…

"Oh, my aching head" Fox moaned.

"Hey, you woke up!" a voice cried out. The pilot looked over to see Kirby, who walked over to him. "You've been out ever since you got chucked in here."

"What? Who are you? And what were those things?" a confused Fox asked.

"I'm Kirby. As for those monsters, no idea" the puffball replied. "What's your name?"

"Fox. Fox McCloud. I must say, I've never seen your species in the Lylat System" Fox stated.

Kirby tilted his head in confusion. "What's the Lylat System?"

Fox was slightly taken aback. "Eh? If you don't know what the Lylat System is then… No, that's ridiculous" Fox muttered to himself. He decided to change the subject. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Only these two" Kirby pointed. Up against one wall was Samus. The armour clad figure appeared to be in deep thought. Pikachu meanwhile was in a corner, shaking whilst quietly sobbing. "That yellow mouse has just sat there crying. I tried cheering him up but it was no good."

Fox looked at Samus. "Who's this guy?"

"He hasn't said a word either" answered Kirby. "Not a talkative lot are they?"

Fox chuckled slightly before looking around the room. "Looks like we'll be here for a while."

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the two separate groups sat in silence. They were all confused, worried and scared of what was going on. Where were they? Who brought them and for what reason? As these questions went round their heads, the doors opened. Two of the creatures stood at the entrance carrying small grey guns with a green barrel. Even though they didn't speak, the message was clear. They had to go with them and make no sudden movements. As they left, they met up with each other. Nobody spoke out of fear.

They followed the creatures through grey corridors, one after the other, until they found themselves in another dark room. In the room, however, was a round platform with a weird symbol on it. It was a circle with a horizontal line going across the very bottom of it. A vertical line went down the far left of it, making a cross in the bottom left corner. The creatures pointed to the platform, indicating that they step on it. As they did, one of the creatures went over to a control panel and pressed a button. The group of eight heard a whirring sound before they vanished in a purple flash.

* * *

They soon found themselves in another dark room. No creatures could be seen so Fox assumed it was safe.

"What was the point in that?" he asked.

"Ssh," said Link. "Can't you hear that?" Everybody listened but they couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, a booming voice emanated from nowhere.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 64th Smash Tourney!!!" it cried. It was followed by a crowd that let out a giant cheer. "And have we got some new contenders for you this time!"

Suddenly, the Master Hand floated in front of the eight. They all gasped in shock but he didn't seem to notice.

"Contestant Number 1! Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and plumber extraordinaire! It's Mario!"

The crowd let out another gigantic cheer as a spotlight fell over Mario. Unsure of what to do, he took his cap off and bowed as the crowd chanted his name.

"Contestant Number 2! From the kingdom of Hyrule, it's the Hero of Time himself! It's Link!"

Another cheer, this one more feminine. Link looked slightly embarrassed with the spotlight over him and several girls shouting "We love you!"

"Contestant Number 3! That little wonder from Planet Pop Star with an endless stomach! It's Kirby!"

The spotlight moved to the pink puffball who looked out as several people cheered. Like Mario, he just decided to wave to the crowd, getting him even more cheers.

"Contestant Number 4! An electric mouse Pokémon from the region of Kanto who happens to be the most popular in the world! It's Pikachu!"

Pikachu tried to cover his face as the spotlight fell on him. The crowd let out a small "Aw" as he did this.

"Contestant Number 5! Leader of the heroes for hire, StarFox and an expert pilot! It's Fox McCloud!"

Fox got several cheers as well. He decided to just smile and wave. That seemed to be the only plausible thing that could be done.

"Contestant Number 6! She's the feistiest, deadliest and sexiest bounty hunter in the galaxy! It's Samus Aran!"

Samus just stood there motionless as several men cried out after her. "Go on, love! Take yer suit off!" they'd yell. The others however were awestruck. This guy was actually a girl!?

"Contestant Number 7! A loveable green dinosaur that's one of many on a luxurious island! It's Yoshi!"

Yoshi copied Fox and Kirby's example by waving. Several people awed over him like what they did with Pikachu.

"And Contestant Number 8! All the way from DK Jungle, he's a banana loving powerhouse! It's Donkey Kong!"

Again, several cheers as DK decided to show off by flexing his muscles. All the while, they all thought "What the hell is going on?"

Master Hand then turned back to the crowd. "Which one of these can take on any challenge thrown at them and become the next Smash Champion? Or will they all fail and be sent home with nothing? Be sure to be here tomorrow for the first round of the Smash Tourney!!!"

The crowd cheered as the lights went down. They all began to file out as Master Hand turned to the eight. "Now, you're probably wondering what's happening here…" he started to say but DK was ahead of him.

"Damn right we are! Now, tell us before I break your fingers!" he threatened.

"Ooh, save that for the tourney. I suggest you go grab something to eat whilst I send someone to inform you in what's happening" the giant hand said. Before anybody could argue, he had waved his hand and they teleported once more.

* * *

**Well? Click that review button and let me know, please! Next time, the eight will learn what's going on as well as get to know one another!**


	4. The Situation

**Read and review. Sorry about the quality, I rushed it a bit**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 3: The Situation

The eight heroes had been teleported to what appeared to be a cafeteria. There was a selection of food with one of the purple creatures serving. It was bizarrely wearing a chef's hat. Everyone was still reeling.

"Does anybody have any idea what just happened?" asked Fox.

"Beats me" replied Link. "But that giant hand wasn't natural."

"He said something about sending someone here to explain to us what's going on, didn't he?" asked DK.

"That would be me."

Everyone turned to the voice to see a woman clad in shining gold garments. She had long blonde hair and wore a silver tiara. She had a kindly look on her face and was carrying a book under arm.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sasha, the goddess of Smash" she introduced.

"A goddess?!" Link gasped before suddenly kneeling. "To what do we owe your presence?"

"There's no need for the formalities, Link" Sasha told him.

The swordsman got back up, embarrassed. He noticed Yoshi stifle a giggle. "So, can you explain what's happening?" he asked.

"I'd be glad to" the woman responded. "But I suggest you all grab something to eat. This may take a while."

"Oh boy, food!" Yoshi cheered.

"I could really go for some bananas right about now" said DK, rubbing his stomach,

Kirby seemed slightly down. "I'd love to but I didn't bring my wallet."

"Uh, it's free" Sasha told him. The pink puffballs' eyes widened before he let out an ecstatic scream. He suddenly jumped up to the counter.

"GIVE ME EVERYTHING!!!"

* * *

After everyone had gathered some food, thy sat round the table and began to listen to Sasha. Mario had managed to get some pasta while Link settled for some fish. Fox managed to get a roast meal and DK just had a plate of bananas. Kirby's and Yoshi's plates were overflowing with food whilst Pikachu only had a couple of vegetables. Samus had decided to get a steak but in order to eat, she took her helmet off. Everyone couldn't help but stare at her lovely face and blonde hair tied up.

"Are you done?" she asked, causing everyone to jump and stop staring.

"So, what would you like to know first?" Sasha asked, sipping a glass which contained some gold-like liquid.

"Well, I'd like to know why we've never seen each other before" asked Fox.

"Understandable" said Sasha. "You see, each one of you is from a different world."

"Different worlds?" gasped Link.

Sasha merely nodded. "Yes. All of your worlds are part of the Smashverse, a universe that contains many worlds, aside from yours."

"OK, then, how come I know Yoshi and DK if they're from separate worlds?" Mario asked.

"When the universe was created, your worlds were placed in a small cluster, allowing you to cross over. Even though it doesn't feel like it, you are travelling through a gateway to another world" the goddess explained.

As Mario accepted this, Kirby asked "So, which world are we on?"

"This world is called the Smash Realm. It's in the very centre of the Smashverse. It's also the reason why you're all able to speak" Sasha told them.

"That's pretty amazing" said Yoshi. "But who's the floating glove?"

"That's the Master Hand. He's the one who created this universe and all of its worlds. That's why he's known as the God of Creation" Sasha replied.

Pikachu then began to speak. "So why did he bring us here?"

Sasha sighed. "He has a love for fighting. He came up with the idea to take people from different worlds and have them fight against one another. He's done it for the past 64 years."

"So all we have to do is take part in this tourney thing and then we can go home?" Samus asked. Sasha nodded.

"I don't believe you" the bounty hunter said. "What's the catch? Are they fights to the death or what?"

"There's no catch" Sasha said. "The only exception is that you can't tell anyone about this or go home for a few days."

"We can't tell anyone?" asked DK.

"If word were to get out, it would disrupt the worlds" Sasha explained. "It's one of our rules."

There was a moment's pause.

"OK," said Mario. "We may as well."

Sasha smiled. "Good. I'll leave you eight alone. The Polygons will fetch for you when your rooms have been arranged." And with that, she left the table, leaving the eight figures alone.

"I suppose we should all get to know one another" suggested Mario. "I'm Mario."

"Link."

"Kirby."

"Pikachu."

"Fox."

"Samus."

"Yoshi."

"Donkey Kong but call me DK."

* * *

And so for the next hour or so, everybody was telling each other their lives and what they did. Well, almost everyone.

"And that's how I saved Hyrule" finished Link.

"Whoa, that was amazing" said Yoshi.

"Yeah, and I thought Bowser was evil" Mario replied.

Kirby turned to face Pikachu. "What about you?"

The yellow mouse seemed slightly taken aback. "I… don't do anything really" he responded. "I just hang out with my fellow Pikachus. We eat, sleep, play, and that's about it."

"Oh" Kirby replied before turning silent. Fox decided to speak up.

"Hey, Samus. What do you do?" he asked. The woman had been silent for a long time now.

"I'm a bounty hunter" was the reply.

"And?" Fox asked but Samus said nothing. Before he could ask again, the purple creatures, now known as Polygons, showed up.

"Guess it's time to rest up" said DK.

Yoshi let out a yawn. "I'm actually quite tired."

"Probably from all that fruit you ate" joked Mario. The eight then got up and followed the Polygons.

* * *

Several minutes later, they had all been assigned a room, though they would have to share with someone. As night began to fall, they all got into bed, but several couldn't sleep.

**Room 1**

Mario and Link had been given a bunk bed and Mario was sleeping on the top one. He then heard a sigh from the lower one.

"You still awake Link?" he asked.

"Yeah" was the response.

"What's the matter?" the plumber asked.

There was a pause. "Just thinking about someone" Link replied.

"Who?" Mario questioned.

Another pause. "Doesn't matter. Night."

Mario was still worried though. He made a note to ask the next day.

**

* * *

**

Room 2

Kirby was busy sleeping in what appeared to be a bean bag while Pikachu lay awake on one next to him. Kirby seemed to notice this and opened up one eye.

"Can't you sleep?" he asked.

"No" Pikachu said. "I'm just used to being in a large group. Guess I'm alone for now."

Kirby seemed slightly surprised. "You're not alone" he said. Pikachu didn't respond so Kirby left the conversation there before going back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Room 3

Fox and Samus were sharing a room but they had separate beds. Samus slept silently but Fox took one last look at her.

She seems really impolite, he thought to himself. But is that her nature? I better ask tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Room 4

Yoshi and DK had beds as well, although they were just patches of grass. They weren't asleep though.

"Hey, DK" Yoshi called out.

"What is it?" the ape replied.

"Do you think there's more to this than we think?" the dinosaur asked.

"You heard what Sasha said" DK reminded him. "Just a few days then we can go home. All we need to do is take part in this thing and keep our mouths shut."

The monkey then went to sleep but Yoshi stayed awake for a bit longer. He couldn't help but feel that there was something more about this whole thing. He didn't have long to think as sleep took over him. Soon, all eight of them were asleep, awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

Outside their rooms stood Sasha, who had a worried look on her face. She then glanced at the book she was carrying. It was brown and tattered but it had the strange symbol from before on it, a circle with two lines going across in the corner. She then opened it up to a random page and there, spread over two pages, were pictures of the eight people she had spoken to.

"It's finally happening" she whispered to herself, the voice filled with sadness.


	5. The Tourney Begins

**Sorry for such a long delay. It's hard making yourself do things during the holidays. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and enjoy this new and LONG chapter. Don't forget to review!**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 4: The Tourney Begins

The eight heroes woke up bright and early by the sun shining through their windows. At first they were slightly shocked at their location until they remembered yesterday's events. They all made their way to the cafeteria where they helped themselves to the breakfast buffet.

"Did everyone have a good sleep?" asked Fox, trying to start a conversation.

"I slept like a log" said Yoshi.

"Like you always do" Mario pointed out. "I've never known you to not have a good night's sleep."

Link chuckled slightly before he noticed Sasha coming their way. "Hello, Sasha" he called out.

"Hello everyone" the goddess replied. "I hope you all slept well because the tourney begins today."

Pikachu decided to ask a quick question. "Excuse me but how will this thing plan out?"

"Well, you eight will fight some of Master Hand's greatest warriors. If you manage to beat them, you'll end up fighting each other" Sasha explained.

"Each other, eh?" repeated DK. "I hope you guys are ready for a beating."

"Big words for a small brain" Samus responded.

DK frowned at the bounty hunter's remark. Mario, sensing a fight, stepped in.

"OK, guys, let's save the fighting for the actual tournament" he said, trying to maintain peace. Samus and DK silently agreed but didn't look at each other.

Sasha broke the awkward silence by saying "Right, let's be off. If you could follow me."

As the eight followed her, Fox glanced back at Samus. _Wonder what her problem is_, he thought.

Pikachu was also wrapped up in his own thoughts. _I have to fight these guys? Oh, I'm so screwed!_

* * *

A few minutes later, the eight had been teleported to a floating stadium. Even Samus gasped when she saw how high they were. The stadium was square shaped and had steel walls to stop people falling off. Stands for the audience went round the whole stadium. In the centre stood a blue rectangular platform. This was where they would fight.

"I must say," Fox spoke, "This is impressive."

"I've never seen anything like this" gasped Link.

"Well, say hello to technology, Link" said Mario.

"OK," said Sasha. "If you'd like to take a seat over here." She pointed to a box that divided the stands. Everybody filed in and took a seat. Mario, Link, Samus and DK sat in the back while the others sat in the front.

"Once you are called out, could you make your way to the fighting platform" Sasha told them.

The eight nodded and made themselves comfortable as they saw people enter the stadium through the teleporters. They were surprised by the diversity of the inhabitants of the Smash Realm. There were humans, animals, robots and even a few alien like creatures. They had never seen anything like it. They were so awestruck; they were taken aback by the booming voice of the Master Hand, who hovered in the centre of the stadium.

"Welcome, one and all, to the 64th Smash Tourney!" he cried, which was followed by a huge cheer. "I have personally selected a formidable eight fighters who you all saw yesterday and today, we'll see if they can stand up to eight of my prize warriors."

He paused to let the information sink in and you could hear the audience mumble amongst themselves. He began to speak again.

"Should they make it past them, they will then fight each other to win the tourney" he explained. "But in the past several years, our chosen fighters haven't won so let's see if these guys can give us an entertaining time. Let the first round begin!"

The audience cheered once more, much louder than before. Meanwhile, the eight gave each other looks. This news about previous fighters not doing well got them thinking but they didn't have much time as Master Hand spoke again.

"Our first battle is Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom VS the Fire Polygon!"

The red clad plumber stood up and left the box. "Wish me luck guys" he called to them as he walked down one of the aisles and walked onto the platform. Opposite him stood one of the Fighting Polygons, but it had a muscular build and was coloured red.

Mario was about to get into a fighting stance when he noticed the pathways that connected the platform to the rest of the stadium.

"Uh, is that meant to happen?" he asked, looking over the edge to see empty blackness.

"Don't worry," the giant glove reassured him, "If you fall off, you'll just be teleported back onto the platform."

Mario sighed in relief before turning back round to face his opponent. _Well, let's get this over with_ he thought. _But I wonder why it's called Fire Polygon._

Suddenly, the creature stretched its arms out with its hands opened up and streams of fire came from its wrists. Mario flipped to the side to avoid the attack as the ground where he was standing became scorched.

"That was a stupid question" he said aloud as the Polygon swung round and threw a fireball at the plumber. Using his jumping prowess, Mario avoided the mass of flames and swung his fist down, knocking his opponent back. He then ducked down and shot out with his foot, tripping the red warrior up. Mario then leapt on the creature but it managed to throw him behind it.

Mario landed face first on the floor and the Polygon got itself up. It turned round and let out a stream of fire at the fallen plumber. Mario was engulfed, causing the other seven in the box to gasp.

"What the hell?!" Link gasped. "That thing just killed him?!"

"Wait, look!" Kirby cried out, pointing down. Everyone looked to see that the Polygon had stopped its assault and that Mario, whilst slightly injured, was perfectly fine. The man himself was confused but didn't stop when he saw the fiery creature charge at him. He jumped over it and whipped round, sending a fireball of his own out of his hand. However, it didn't phase the creature one bit but Mario was still confused.

"How did I do that?" he asked himself, glancing at his hand. For a moment, he swore he saw the symbol from before flash in his palm but next thing he knew, the Fire Polygon had grabbed him by the throat and sent a fireball close range into his gut. Mario was sent back and landed precariously on the edge. As he got back up, the Polygon was already charging at him and shoulder barged him off the edge.

The crowd let out a gasp as Mario flew through the air. However, he wasn't one to give up easily. Fiery determination in his eyes, he righted himself in midair and somehow shot upwards with his fist aimed up. He managed to punch the fiery creature away as well as get back on the platform.

"Phew, that was close" he sighed but he saw the monster prepare another attack. Suddenly, a barrage of fireballs were thrown at the plumber. With gritted teeth Mario surged forward, dodging the oncoming projectiles by rolling and jumping until he got to his opponent. The Fire Polygon tried countering with a whip of flame but Mario twisted his body to avoid it. He then threw a punch that connected with the creature's gut, causing it to double over in pain. Mario then swung his fist up, knocking the creature upwards. Once it crashed down, Mario grabbed its legs and began to spin. He started slowly but he got faster and faster until he let go.

With a cry of 'Heeya!" he threw his enemy off the platform and straight into the stands. The audience saw this coming and managed to avoid the incoming fighter. The Fire Polygon swayed dizzily before falling unconscious.

A smile slowly appeared on Mario's face before jumping in the air. "YAHOO! I'm the winner!" he cheered, his fist raised in the air in triumph.

The crowd applauded the plumber's good work as the platform connected back to the stadium. Mario waved to the crowd as he rejoined his friends and the unconscious Polygon taken away.

"That was amazing!" complimented Fox.

"It was no cakewalk though" replied Mario. "Besides, what I want to know is how I wasn't killed by the fire."

"Allow me to explain!"

The eight jumped at the sight of Master Hand. "Would you mind not sneaking up on us?" asked Pikachu.

"No" the hand bluntly replied. "Anyway, to answer your question, here in the Smash Realm, people don't suffer normal injuries like you usually do in your worlds. It's still possible to die but weapons such as guns and swords don't instantly kill you. Plus, you can't bleed. It's how I made this world work."

"But why though?" asked Yoshi.

"Oh, there's no need to explain that" the hand dismissed. "Besides, it's time for the second match, Fox VS the Wolf Polygon!"

The StarFox leader stood up and headed to the platform. He waved to the crowd as he waited for his opponent. It was no surprise to him that the creature that appeared on the other side was a muscular, purple wolf with savage teeth. Its red eyes stared at Fox with utmost hatred as it growled viciously. Fox however didn't seem frightened at all.

"Please. I'm used to fighting wolves. And I've won every time. What makes this one different?" Fox asked, in a cocky tone. He got his answer when the wolf jumped at him, claws outstretched. Fox yelped slightly before sliding under the wolf's dive.

The vicious beast however was quick to react and swung round, letting out a howl that knocked Fox over. The wolf then leapt again but Fox shot out with his legs to knock it back. As he got up, he whipped out his Blaster and began to fire rapid shots. Even though they hit, the wolf didn't seem phased.

"Damn it!" Fox wailed, as the wolf charged once more. This time, Fox flipped over it and managed to land on its back. He then grabbed hold of the beast as it tried shaking him off.

"I've heard of rodeos but this is ridiculous!" he cried out before the wolf threw him off. He managed to land on his feet but the wolf had already jumped on him, pinning the pilot to the floor. The crowd seemed to move in so they could see how Fox was faring.

He was holding the wolf's jaws open but he seemed to be struggling. He tried moving his head away from the dripping saliva but the wolf just seemed to edge closer.

"You should brush your teeth!" Fox shouted before sending his knee up into the monster's gut. As it cringed, he grabbed his opponent by the neck, got back up and punched it round the face, knocking it to the floor. This really pissed the animal off as its growls got louder. It made another leap but Fox sidestepped the attack and roundhouse kicked it over the edge.

"Looks like I win" Fox smirked, turning away as he dusted his hands off. Unfortunately for him, the wolf had managed to grab onto the edge and pulled itself up. It lunged at Fox and clawed him across the back. The crowd winced as he fell forward but Fox was surprised to see that he wasn't bleeding.

"Master Hand was right" he gasped but he had no time to think as the wolf was upon him once more. Gulping slightly, Fox swung round with his tail outstretched. It whacked the wolf across the face, giving Fox time to face the beast and kick it in the jaw. For a moment, he swore that he could see a few of the wolf's teeth break. He was slightly impressed with himself until the wolf recovered and sunk its teeth into his shoulder. Even though there was no blood, it still hurt like hell.

Fox screamed in agony as he tried shaking it off but that only hurt him more. The wolf then dug its teeth even further, making the pilot think that his arm was going to be ripped off. However, with gritted teeth, Fox managed to ignore the pain and punch the wolf in the snout. The beast didn't release but it wasn't sinking its teeth in as much, allowing Fox to grab the sides of its mouth and pry them open, which was no easy task.

"You are really starting to piss me off!" he yelled, flipping back so his boot connected with the wolf's chin. Suddenly, Fox was surrounded in flames and he shot forward into the wolf, setting it alight. It was hurled across the platform before coming to a stop. It was motionless; it lay there burning until it just faded away. Fox was taken aback by the sudden turn of events but quickly broke into a grin as he realised he had won. He noticed that the crowd was silent so he decided to play act a bit.

"This is Fox, returning to base!" he said. This somehow caused the crowd to let out a phenomenal cheer. The StarFox leader attempted waving but the pain in his shoulder acted up. Thankfully, a few Polygons showed up to help lead him away. He walked past the box that the others were in.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go to medical" he said.

"Get better soon then" said DK. "By the way, what happened to the wolf?"

"It's dead!"

The eight jumped again as the Master Hand appeared out of nowhere. "Dead?" repeated Fox.

"Don't worry" the glove told him. "My Polygons are just a work force. They have no fear of death."

"I suppose that's reassuring" said Fox. "But I thought these weren't fights to the death."

"For you" the hand replied, pointing at the eight. "I can't exactly have you lot killed without your friends knowing. That would just be cruel."

"Well, OK then" said Fox. "I guess I'll be heading off to a hospital or something."

"Correct, my Polygons will take you to the medical wing" Master Hand said. Fox was then led to one of the teleporters and vanished.

"OK, let's move on shall we?" Master Hand addressed the audience. "Hopefully, Fox will make a speedy recovery but for now… the next match!"


	6. The Tourney Continues

**Sorry for late update. Read and review**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 5: The Tourney Continues

"The next match," the Master Hand boomed "Is Link VS the Warrior Polygon!"

Upon hearing his name, the green-clad swordsman made his way down to the stadium as the crowd cheered for him, most of them girls. As he made his way onto the platform, his opponent made their way forward. It was a hulking purple humanoid covered head to toe in armour. It was carrying a large claymore of some kind which was also purple. Link couldn't help but gulp slightly at the sight of it.

"This thing looks tough," he said to himself, "But I'm not going to give in!" He then made a lunging dash at the monster but was horrified when his sword merely bounced off.

"Uh oh" he muttered before the armour-clad warrior swung its own sword at him with such power, Link soared over the edge. It looked like Link had lost already but he managed to pull out his Grapple Hook and fired it at the edge. It stuck into it and allowed him to pull himself up.

Once he was back on ground, he sighed in relief but quickly noticed the warrior charging at him. He pulled himself up and slid under his opponent's legs before getting back up and firing an arrow at the back. But this merely bounced off too.

"For the love of…" Link groaned as the beast turned round and swung its claymore at him. He rolled back and pulled out a bomb to throw but instead, it bounced off and blew up in his face. He was knocked back across the ground but quickly got back up to avoid the warrior plunging its weapon into where he was. Link took up a fighting stance until he realised that the monster's weapon was stuck in the ground. Seeing this as an opportunity, Link began striking his enemy with his sword but every time, it just bounced off.

"Oh come on!" he wailed. "How am I supposed to beat something that can't be hurt?" As he stared at the hulking beast, he noticed that the armour left a slight gap in the back of the neck. Seeing this as his only opportunity, Link plunged his sword into the gap. This worked and caused the warrior to stand back up and growl in pain. However, unfortunately for the green swordsman, his sword was still stuck in its neck and he lost grip on it. The Polygon stared at Link with utmost hatred, pulling its claymore out of the ground, with Link's sword still in its neck.

"Great" Link sighed, sarcastically as the beast raised its weapon. With no other option, Link raised his shield to block the hit. Although it worked, Link was still knocked back but the warrior wouldn't stop and carried attacking. Link blocked every hit until he was back to being at the edge of the platform. It looked like it was lights out until Link quickly thought of a plan.

"Hey, ugly!" he cried as he pulled out a bomb and threw it upwards. The warrior followed the bomb with its eyes, giving Link the opportunity to roll through its legs once more. He then jumped up and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"I'll be having this back, thank you!" he said as he pulled it out. The warrior turned round and pulled back its claymore to strike again but the bomb Link had thrown landed on its head. An explosion filled the air, forcing Link to partly cover his eyes. When the dust settled, he saw the warrior appearing to keep a hand on its head.

"A helmet?!" he gasped. "Well, let's get that thing off!"

Link then pulled out his grapple and fired it at the monster's head. With a sharp tug, he wrenched it off, allowing him to see the Polygon's face. It was nothing more than a purple sphere with two haunting, red eyes. Link had begun to wish he had left the helmet on. The warrior made another charge at Link but, feeling confident, the swordsman spun rapidly into the air, with his sword extended. He struck the beast's armour but the last hit got the head, thus inflicting damage.

"Looks like I've found your weak spot" Link gloated. He then pulled out his bow and aimed it at the monster's head. "And when that happens…" he said before firing it, the arrow landing right between the eyes. The monster staggered back in pain, giving Link the opportunity he needed.

"It means I win!" he yelled as he jumped up and drove his sword into the top of the warrior's head. The Polygon let out another cry before falling silent and fading away. Link landed and looked around at the gaping audience. Feeling pleased with himself, Link swung his sword randomly before raising it into the air. Once he finished the pose, the audience burst into cheers.

Link returned to the box as the others congratulated him. "Nice work" Kirby complimented. "That thing nearly had you."

"I thought so too" agreed Link, "Until I found that weak point. If I didn't, I would've been screwed."

"Well, from what you've told us, you've faced worse" pointed out DK. "That woman… what's her name… Zelda, she's lucky you were there to help."

"Yeah" Link sighed, before falling silent. Mario raised an eyebrow at Link's reaction but his attention was brought back to the Master Hand's voice.

"The next match is Samus VS the Dragon Polygon!"

At this, several men began to cheer as Samus stood up. She ignored the wolf whistles as she made her way down, putting on her helmet. Once she was on the platform, she looked up to see her opponent swoop down from the sky. It was a giant purple dragon with red eyes and a long snout. Its body was muscular, its wings were wide and thick and it had a long, sweeping tail. However, it had short, stubby arms. Samus quickly looked over the dragon, analysing it. Unknown to the crowd, her visor was showing info on the monster and was pointing significant features of it. The bounty hunter placed her hand on her arm cannon before saying "Five minutes is all I need!"

The dragon seemed to understand this as it let out a bloodcurdling roar as it swooped down to attack but Samus swiftly rolled under it and shot some bullets into its stomach. This didn't seem to phase it but it still turned round to charge again. This time Samus jumped over it but landed on its back and curled into a ball. As she rode down it, she left mines along the spine before jumping off as they exploded. This did some damage to the winged beast and it was forced to land.

Samus turned to look at it and smirked under her helmet. The dragon however wasn't out yet and swung its tail at her, knocking her towards the edge but she managed to stay on the ground. She then began to charge up a blue sphere in her cannon. As it got bigger, the dragon glided across the ground towards her, its short arms outstretched. Samus stopped charging as it got closer but before it could take a bite out of her, she curled into a ball again but spun up vertically, with a yellow, electric aura casing her. This stopped the dragon in its tracks as its head was knocked back.

In its moment of weakness, Samus faced down and fired the Charge Shot into the monster's head. The attack struck and seemed to knock it out. But just to make sure, Samus landed on it, driving her feet into its skull before jumping off. The dragon didn't fade away but it didn't get up.

Samus turned away and walked off saying "Three minutes."

The crowd cheered for her as she strode off, whilst Master Hand ordered some of the regular Polygons to take the dragon away. As Samus approached the box, the others began to congratulate her.

"Hey, Samus" Yoshi called out" "Nice work out there. I've never seen anything like…" The dinosaur didn't finish as Samus just walked past them and to the teleporters.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

"I've played my part. There's nothing else to do" she stated before using the teleporter to leave.

"What's her problem?" ask DK.

"God knows" replied Kirby. "She has some serious attitude problems."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it!"

The six remaining fighters jumped again at the sudden arrival of Master Hand.

"Stop doing that!" Pikachu wailed.

"Hm, no" the hand said bluntly before turning to Kirby. "Anyway, you're up next. The next match is Kirby VS the Shifter Polygon!"

**

* * *

**

Four down, four to go! Can Kirby defeat the Shifter Polygon and move on into the Tourney? What is wrong with Samus? Find out in the next chapter of Super Smash Bros Origins!


	7. Carry On Fighting

**I'm not pleased with this chapter but to make up for it, anyone who can guess what the chapter title is referencing gets a spoiler for the whole series.**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 6: Carry On Fighting

Kirby made his way down to the floating arena and stood there patiently, wondering where his opponent was.

"What was this thing called again?" he asked

"The Shifter Polygon!" boomed Master Hand. As soon as he said that, the creature appeared before Kirby. The pink puffball was slightly taken aback as, unlike the previous Polygons, this one was just a floating, purple blob.

"Um, is this it?" Kirby asked.

Suddenly, the blob descended to the ground before it got slightly bigger so it was the same size as Kirby, before growing stubby arms and big feet. Finally, it opened up its red eyes and the Dreamland hero found himself staring at a purple version of himself.

"What the… it copied me!" he cried. "I copy people! I don't get copied!"

Before he could do anything else, the Shifter launched itself at him and kicked him in the face. The pink blob hit the ground with a thud before jumping back up.

"Oh you're in for it now!" Kirby growled before opening his mouth wide open and inhaling the look-a-like. Once he had succeeded this, he spat it back out, sending it sprawling across the ground. However, Kirby panicked slightly.

"Argh, I can't copy this. It's essentially me!" he wailed. Suddenly, the copy grabbed Kirby and flipped back, slamming him into the ground, head first. The crowd winced slightly as the copy then threw Kirby forward down and began to rapidly step on him. Once it backed off, Kirby was already in pain and finding it hard to stand up.

In the box, Pikachu was staring at the fallen hero whilst in deep thought. 'What is this guy doing? Just give up!' he mentally screamed.

Back in the arena, Kirby was rubbing his head in pain, as the Shifter stared him down, waiting for him to make a move.

"I can't believe I'm getting my butt handed to me by me!" he wailed in pain. As he took his hand from his head, he stared at it and gasped as he saw the Smash symbol flash on it. As soon as he said it, something in his head clicked. Suddenly, his eyes burned in determination.

"I'm not gonna lose here and now!" he cried before charging at his doppelganger. The fake Kirby threw a fist at the hero but to everyone's surprise, Kirby rolled past the attack, behind his enemy and kicked out.

The fake seemed to be taken by surprise and turned round to punch again but Kirby ducked and punched the fist out the way before throwing his own punch. But it didn't end there. Kirby carried on punching at a rapid pace before kicking the creature away.

"Do ya like that?!" Kirby cried. "Cos I've got more! Final Cutter!" he screamed as he flipped up into the air, pulling out a cyan sword before swinging it down, slashing the Shifter as he came down. He then grabbed hold of the creature and then, to the shock of the whole audience, jumped high into the air in one bound before slamming the enemy into the ground with a huge crash. The Shifter lay there, unmoving, but Kirby wasn't done yet. He began to float up above the Polygon before turning into a pink rock and rushing down, smashing into the Polygon and causing it to fade away.

Upon realising he won, Kirby broke into a smile before breaking into a slight dance, hopping all over the place as the audience chanted his name. When Kirby had returned to the box, the others congratulated them, apart from Pikachu who stared at him in shock.

"How did you do that?" he gasped.

Kirby shrugged. "To be honest, I have no idea. I'll explain later."

Before Pikachu could speak again, Kirby noticed Fox coming back.

"Hey, Fox. Feeling better?" he asked, kindly.

Fox smirked, "Much better. The hospital services are amazing." He stopped when he noticed that one of the eight was missing. "Where'd Samus go?"

"Oh, she took off after she won" explained Kirby. "She seems really rude, not to mention vicious in a fight."

Fox hummed in thought. He really needed to talk to her. Suddenly, Master Hand's voice boomed out again.

"Our next fight is Yoshi VS the Dino Polygon!"

"That's me!" cheered Yoshi before making his way down to the stadium. As he walked on, his opponent came out as well. It resembled a velociraptor but it had deep purple scales and red eyes. Yoshi also noticed the tiny short arms it had and the long, sharp tail. The green dinosaur gulped.

"Um, do I get another choice of enemy?" he asked.

"No. Now fight!" Master Hand screamed. As soon as he said that, the dark raptor shot forward and struck Yoshi with its tail as it went past. Yoshi winced from the hit but didn't get time to recover as the raptor shot back, striking him again. The raptor then followed up by falling back on its tail and springing itself forward, slamming its feet into Yoshi's stomach and sending him back.

The green dino landed with a thud and his eyes widened when the creature launched itself at him. He rolled out the way to avoid the attack before flipping up and charging at it head-first, ramming into the monster. It was knocked towards the edge of the platform but used the sharp claws on its feet to slow it down. It let out an inhuman shriek before making another charge at Yoshi.

But the green dino was prepared this time and shot out his tongue, which stuck to his enemy before dragging it into his mouth. The crowd gasped when Yoshi then swallowed it before depositing a white egg with green spots. Yoshi gurgled in delight whilst the crowd cheered.

"Thank you. Thank you" he said as he bowed, unaware of the egg beginning to crack. Suddenly, it burst open and the raptor lunged at Yoshi, sinking its teeth into his behind. Yoshi screamed in pain and horror before running around, trying to shake the creature off. It eventually did but it made another charge. Yoshi was slightly annoyed by the creature and shot out with his feet, rapidly kicking it away.

"I'll teach you to bite my tender area!" he yelled, before amazingly flipping into the air and shooting down, butt first, attempting to slam down on the raptor. But the monster managed to avoid the attack and slashed across Yoshi's face. Yoshi recoiled from the hit but he couldn't fight back because it carried on slashing at him until it knocked him off the edge. The crowd gasped as Yoshi fell off but he managed to surprise everyone by kicking the air with his feet, propelling himself up.

The raptor seemed surprised too as it wasn't ready to defend itself from Yoshi's attack. He grabbed it with his tongue but instead of swallowing it, he swung round and round, picking up speed before releasing the raptor into the audience, where it collapsed and went unconscious. Completely chuffed with his victory, Yoshi pulled off a dance as he let out a cry of 'Yoshi!' Some of the younger members of the crowd cried back in response, making Yoshi smile again as he left the arena.

"Nice work, pal" congratulated Mario.

"Thanks" Yoshi replied sheepishly. "I didn't think I'd do so well."

"Well, remind me not to bite your 'tender area'" Mario joked. The others laughed until Master Hand called out "Our next fight is Pikachu VS the Thunder Polygon!"

The crowd cheered for the yellow mouse but unknown to them, Pikachu was sitting there with a look of horror on his face. "Oh, crud" he muttered.

**

* * *

**

We're approaching the end of the first round! But how will Pikachu fare against the Thunder Polygon? What is the meaning behind the Smash symbol? And what does Fox want to talk to Samus about? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!


	8. The Last Fights

**Hoorah! An update!**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 7: The Last Fights

"Our next fight is Pikachu VS the Thunder Polygon!"

The crowd cheered for the yellow mouse but unknown to them, Pikachu was sitting there with a look of horror on his face. "Oh, crud" he muttered.

The other six were staring at him with curiosity. "What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Yoshi. "He called your name."

Pikachu merely nodded. Kirby seemed concerned for the yellow mouse. "Don't worry, pal. Just be confident" he told him. Pikachu just glanced at him with a look of worry before slowly making his way down to the platform.

As he walked on, he saw his opponent. It was humanoid like the Fire Polygon only it was yellow and sparks of electricity were shooting off of its body.

Pikachu stared at the monster, shaking in fear. The crowd was cheering his name but he didn't hear anything apart from the sound of his own heartbeat.

_Oh my God! Why am I here? I'm no hero like Mario or Kirby! Why did he pick me?!_ he thought. He was so wrapped up that he was lucky that the lightning creature missed when it threw a mini lightning bolt at him. The Pokémon cried in terror before running off. The creature ran after the yellow mouse, shooting thunderbolts from its fingers as Pikachu ran around the platform.

While this was going on, the crowd had resorted to angry murmurs. The other six were being concerned for their retreating friend.

"What's he doing?" asked Link. "Why doesn't he fight it?"

"Maybe he's too afraid" suggested DK.

"He has been intimidated by this whole thing" said Mario.

Kirby wasn't listening though. He was staring intently at Pikachu who had been forced against the edge of the platform. "Pikachu!" he yelled down at him. "Be confident!"

Pikachu heard Kirby's words and then stared at the advancing Thunder Polygon. Pikachu shut his eyes and prayed as he took the risk.

"Quick Attack!" he cried, shooting past his opponent in the blink of an eye. As he did, the creature was struck by the attack and collapsed to one knee. It turned and glared at Pikachu, who tried to look brave.

"Bring it on" he said, with a shaky voice. The creature didn't reply, instead it fired one, large lightning bolt at the yellow mouse. It struck him and the crowd gasped. However, Pikachu wasn't in pain.

"Nice try. I'm an Electric type. Electric attacks barely leave a scratch on me" he laughed in confidence before his cheeks sparked and he fired a small jolt of electricity at the Thunder Polygon. Unfortunately, the monster took the hit and charged forward before performing a sweeping kick that sent Pikachu into the air and then punched him in midair.

When he landed, he looked up and gulped. "Great, that thing's immune to electricity too!"

He managed to avoid another shot of electricity from his enemy as it advanced closer. "Guess I have to get up close and personal."

Pikachu then charged forward headfirst and rammed into its legs, knocking it over. He then smacked it across the face with his tail sideways before upper cutting it. The creature was knocked up and clenched its face in pain, giving Pikachu an opening to spin into its stomach and knock it back.

Throughout this, the yellow mouse heard his heart beating again but not out of fear, out of excitement. "Wow, is this how the others feel when fighting?" he asked himself. Whilst distracted, the Thunder Polygon had recovered and kicked him in face, sending him sprawling on his back. It reached down to grab him but Pikachu it first and then rolled backwards before throwing it towards the edge.

It teetered but managed to regain balance. It stared intently at Pikachu before it started gathering large amounts of electricity in its hands.

"Oh man, this doesn't look good" Pikachu gulped. Suddenly, he noticed the Smash symbol glowing on his hand and had newfound determination. He glared back at the creature as his cheeks began to spark numerous amounts of electricity and his body began to glow yellow. Then, the two thunder users shot out huge blasts of electricity at one another.

The attacks collided but didn't vanish. They pushed against one another, each fighter blasting more amounts of electricity. Pikachu had been forced on all fours and he gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to lose! This is my first real fight. And I'm not going to lose!"

Suddenly, Pikachu's blast intensified, blinding the crowd and cracking the air. When the crowd had regained their sight, they saw the Thunder Polygon with a hole in its chest before it faded away.

Pikachu was stunned for a few minutes before he broke into a smile and cried 'Pika Pika!" This was followed by a thunderous applause from the crowd as Pikachu rejoined his friends.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" congratulated Fox.

"Yeah, you were amazing!" DK told him.

"Really? I'm slightly surprised with myself" Pikachu admitted before taking his seat. He then received a pat on the back from Kirby. _And it's all thanks to you._

"And now, our final match, Donkey Kong VS the Ape Polygon!" Master Hand boomed out.

The gorilla stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Well, guess it's my turn now" he said.

"Good luck, pal" said Yoshi as DK made his way down to the platform. His opponent was also approaching it. It was a gorilla like DK only purple, its fur was rugged and untidy; it had red eyes and was slightly bigger than him. DK wasn't intimidated though and grinned.

"At least I'm gonna get a challenge from this thing" he said. The evil ape snorted before throwing a punch. DK however moved his body so the attack missed. He then retaliated with his own punch to the face that knocked the ape back.

The monster was really pissed now and charged forward, rugby tackling DK to the ground and began to punch him in the stomach. DK winced as he took the hits but he managed to get a punch of his own in. The ape grasped its face in pain, allowing DK to sucker punch it in the stomach. The creature bent over in pain but DK followed it up with an elbow to the head.

The Ape Polygon was in serious pain now and DK had quickly recovered. He had a cocky grin on his face now.

"I thought you were gonna be a challenge" he mocked. This was the wrong thing to do because the monster began pounding its chest as it roared, causing it to nearly double in size. DK gulped as it punched the ground, the shockwave knocking DK backwards.

He looked up to see his enemy raise both fists and prepare to slam them down on him. He managed to roll out of the way but the ape left cracks in the ground.

"Damn" DK muttered. "This thing's even stronger now. But I've taken on tougher things."

He rushed forward as the ape raised its fist again. But by getting stronger, it was slower and DK had surprising agility. He ducked the punch and sent his own into the beast's stomach. He then sent an uppercut into its chin, causing it to reel back. DK made another dash for the monster and threw a punch. But to his horror, it caught his fist in its hand. Thinking fast, he threw his other fist but that got caught too. The monster seemed to smirk at the panicking monkey but DK had a back-up.

To the shock of the entire audience, DK lunged forward with his head and rammed it into the Ape Polygon. The creature was injured but didn't release DK, instead he raised him into the air and smashed him into the ground. It then rose its foot and prepared to crush DK but the banana loving Kong grabbed it and, with amazing strength, pushed the monster off and caused it to topple over. He then grabbed it by the foot and began to spin round and round before throwing the beast upwards.

The crowd gasped as the Polygon soared into the air and as it came down, DK winded his fist back.

"Nighty-night" DK said before throwing his fist with amazing force at the falling monster. Surprisingly, the monster soared over the crowd and over the edge of the stadium itself. DK, feeling pleased with himself pounded his chest in triumph as he let out a victory cry. He returned to his friends with pride on his face.

"Wow" said an awestruck Link.

"Indeed" commented Kirby.

DK chuckled slightly. "Yeah, but in the end we all knew I'd win."

"INCREDIBLE!!!"

The seven figures jumped as Master Hand, again, appeared out of nowhere. "All eight of you have advanced to the next round! Congrats to you all."

"Thanks" said Mario on the behalf of the group. "So, what now?"

"You can return to where you're staying and Sasha will show you what you can do for the rest of the day" the glove explained. "But get plenty of rest for tomorrow."

The seven nodded and were led to the teleporter by some Polygons. As they left, along with the audience, Master Hand chuckled to himself.

"These guys are better than I thought. This is gonna be one heck of a tourney" he said before vanishing in a flash of light.

**

* * *

**

All eight of our heroes have made it to Round 2! But what is with the strange symbol that keeps appearing? And is Master Hand up to something? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!


	9. Connecting

**Soz for the long wait. Read and review!**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 8: Connecting

After winning their matches, the eight competitors had returned to where they first arrived and had split up to explore.

Mario had managed to find himself in a garden. The sun was shining bright, forcing Mario to cover his eyes. From what he could make out, there didn't seem to be anyone around, apart from a familiar green clad warrior lying on a sun bed, under a parasol. Noticing another one nearby, he picked it up and placed it next to Link.

"Hey, Link" he said as he sat next to him.

"Hi" he replied. "Nice work in your fight today."

"Thanks" the plumber responded. "Though, I'm still not sure how I managed to throw a fireball without a Fire Flower."

"Fire Flower?" Link repeated. "Your world has some intriguing stuff."

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing what your world's like" said Mario. "I'd also like to meet that princess friend of yours. What was her name again?"

Link seemed to stiffen slightly. "Zelda" he said slowly. "It's Zelda."

Mario noticed this and couldn't help but smirk. Link saw this and became confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Link, I think I know why you act so funny whenever you bring Zelda up" he told him.

Link tilted his head in confusion before Mario replied. "You're in love with her."

At that point, Link fell off his chair in surprise. "What? No, I'm not. I'm just…" he stuttered.

"I'm not stupid, Link. Admit it" Mario said.

Link tried to think of a reply but gave in. "Fine. I've been in love with her since we beat Ganondorf. But I'm just a common forest boy. Why would she be interested in me?"

Mario felt sympathetic for the downcast hero. But a smile appeared on his face. "Hey, since when did social class stop two people from confessing their feelings for one another?"

Link mulled this thought over. Mario did have a point. The only thing holding him back was himself. A small smile appeared as he faced Mario.

"Thanks, Mario. You're right. I have to take the opportunity. When I get home, I'll tell her" he said.

The plumber replied by giving Link the thumbs up.

* * *

Elsewhere, Pikachu was roaming the corridors. He seemed to be looking for something, and he found him in the cafeteria. Kirby was busy tucking into a tonne of ice cream as the yellow mouse approached him.

"Hey, Kirby" he called out. The pink blob stopped eating to see who spoke.

"Hey there" he replied as Pikachu sat next to him. "Bet you're still chuffed from winning your match."

"Well, I am pleased but… I was just lucky really" Pikachu admitted.

"I still think you held your own pretty well" Kirby told him. He noticed his companion's downcast look. "What's wrong?"

Pikachu sighed. "It's just… I still don't know why I'm here. I'm just some animal who lives a simple life. Why did Master Hand pick me? And why me out of all the other Pikachus in the world?"

"Maybe it's because he sensed potential in you" Kirby suggested.

Pikachu shook his head. "No. He clearly wants heroes. Look at you, and Mario and the others. You've all done something heroic like saving the world. I'm nothing like you."

"Pikachu, look at me" said Kirby. The yellow mouse faced him. To his surprise, Kirby was looking quite stern.

"Being a hero doesn't mean you have to save the world or rescue a princess. It doesn't mean you need to be famous and powerful. To be a hero, you just need two things" he explained.

"What are they?" asked Pikachu, suddenly intrigued.

Kirby smiled as he answered. "A heart of gold and the will to never give up, no matter how bleak the outcome may be. I know you've already got one of those things. Now, you need the confidence and determination to help yourself as well as others. Once you have that, you'll be a hero… in my eyes at least."

Pikachu was awestruck. Did Kirby really believe that he was hero material? He became slightly misty eyed. "Thanks" he muttered.

"What are friends for?" Kirby answered, placing his hand on his new found friend's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fox had returned to his room. If his suspicions were correct, Samus should be there. And he was right. She had her helmet off and was just lying on her bed.

"Hey there" he said, making his presence known. Samus merely tilted her head to look at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk" Fox replied. "You've been really distant from me and the others."

Samus stood up. "I just prefer being by myself. Is that too much to ask?"

"No," Fox answered. "I just think that maybe you could do with some company for once. After all, we're all friends here."

"Humph. Friends? I don't need friends. Never have, never will" the bounty hunter said.

"What? Come on. You can't expect to go through life alone" Fox told her.

"What good are friends then?" Samus asked.

Fox smirked. "That's obvious. Hanging out with your friends is fun, and they even help you up when you're down."

Samus still wasn't convinced. "If you ask me, friends are pointless. I much prefer being alone."

Fox was getting really irritated. "Look, missy. We've all become fast friends, so why are we having such difficulty with you?"

"It's none of your business" Samus replied.

Fox tilted his head. "Did something happen? Maybe involving your family?"

Samus seemed to stiffen. "Did your family forbid you to have friends? That's just stupid."

Within the space of a second, Fox had been knocked to the floor as Samus stood over him with the most pissed off expression on her face.

"DON'T… EVER… CALL… MY… FAMILY… STUPID!" she screamed. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, McCLOUD! SO I'M TELLING YOU AND YOUR 'FRIENDS' TO BACK OFF!"

And with that, she stormed out, leaving Fox totally bewildered.

* * *

Elsewhere, DK was wandering around the corridors, completely lost. He then found himself in a much wider corridor that had double doors at the end. They were red and bore the strange circular symbol on them.

"Must've taken a wrong turning" he said to himself. He turned to leave but he then noticed a familiar green dinosaur snooping round the door.

"Yoshi!" he called out as he approached him. "What are you doing?"

"I think there's something behind this door" Yoshi replied, "And it might contain some info on that hand."

DK rolled his eyes. "You still don't think that there's something going on behind the scenes do you?" he asked.

"I don't think… I know!" Yoshi said, as he opened the door. The two animals looked inside to see a giant computer that was turned off.

"Hm, this looks suspicious" the dinosaur pondered as he began to enter the room.

"What are you two doing?"

The duo turned to see Sasha approaching them at a fast pace. "We got lost and were just checking to see what was behind this door" DK lied.

"Well, you can't" the goddess told them, slamming the door shut. "It's private and only the Master Hand and myself are allowed."

"OK, sorry about that" DK apologised as he dragged Yoshi away by the tail. Once they were out of earshot, Yoshi faced the monkey.

"See? She got nervous when she saw us trying to enter it. There must be something going on" he said.

DK thought about it. "You might be right. Should we tell the others?"

Yoshi shook his head. "It'd be best if we kept it between us. If less people know, then that glove and Sasha won't get suspicious."

"Ok then, but I hope you know what you're doing" DK replied.

**What secrets is the Master Hand hiding from them? Can Pikachu become a hero? And why was Samus so upset by Fox's comment? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!**


	10. The Second Round Part 1

**About time I updated. Soz it's short. R&R!**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 9: The Second Round Part 1

It was the following day and the eight heroes had taken their place in the stands for the second round of the tourney. Fox was seated in front of Samus and could practically feel the cold icy glare she was giving him. Mario noticed it too and immediately became concerned.

"Hey, Samus. What's wrong?" he asked.

The bounty hunter didn't look at him as she said "I'll tell you what's wrong. Some complete stranger who I couldn't give a toss about is asking me what's wrong."

Mario was taken aback by the comment and decided to keep his mouth shut. Everyone else had heard what she said but kept quiet too. None of them fancied fighting her after what they saw happen in her match yesterday. Thankfully, Master Hand showed up to break the tension.

"Welcome, one and all, to the second round of the Smash Tourney!" he roared, provoking a cheer from the crowd. "Yesterday, our eight warriors defeated eight of my finest creations and must now defeat one another in order to become the champion! Who will succeed and who will fail? Let's find out shall we!"

The god paused to let the crowd cheer before continuing. "Our first match is Mario VS Fox! Can they please come down to the fighting platform?"

Mario and Fox glanced at each other as they proceeded to the platform. Both were thinking different thoughts.

_I'm up against Fox, huh? Should be a nice challenge._

_Thank God I'm not up against Samus._

Once they were standing on opposite ends, they both took fighting positions.

"Good luck to you, Fox" said Mario.

Fox chuckled. "I'm afraid you're the one who needs luck."

The two then dashed towards one another. Fox shot out his foot as he approached the plumber but Mario flipped over, landed behind him and swung round with his own kick. Fox rolled forward but effortlessly got back on his feet. He whipped out his Blaster and proceeded to shoot Mario. The plumber could feel the bullets doing damage but he was able to shrug them off as he made a dash for Fox.

The plumber jumped and swung his fist down but Fox countered by activating his Reflector, knocking Mario across the floor. The Arwing pilot then leaped into the air and surrounded himself with fire before shooting down. Mario was able to roll to the side to avoid the attack and threw a Fireball.

"Ow, that burns!" Fox cried.

"Oh sorry" Mario spluttered but this left him open to a kick to the face. He shook himself to try and regain his sense of direction but Fox was quick to act. He grabbed Mario by the overalls and flung him backwards before firing his Blaster at him. Mario was able to land and raised his arms to block the successive punches that Fox began to throw at him.

"You can't block forever, Mario!" Fox smirked as he shot out his foot but to his horror, Mario grabbed it. It was now the plumber's turn to smirk as he began to spin rapidly before releasing Fox and sending him sprawling across the floor. Fox got back up and rushed at him but Mario was prepared.

"Mario Tornado!" he cried as he spun rapidly again, this time with his arms outstretched. Fox collided with the attack and was knocked back once more. He flipped up and pulled his Blaster out but Mario saw this coming and threw a Fireball at the pilot, causing him to drop the weapon. Whilst Fox winced from the burn, Mario shot forward and used his Super Jump Punch to knock Fox into the air.

"As I said to Bowser…" began Mario as he clenched his fist, surrounding it with yellow energy. Fox helplessly fell to the ground but just before he landed, Mario cried "So long!" as he threw his palm out at Fox, a blast of fire erupting from it. The pilot smashed into the ground, tried pushing himself up but gave up.

"The winner is… Mario!" Master Hand cried, causing the crowd to cheer. Mario briefly waved to the crowd before helping Fox up.

"That was a good match, Fox" Mario told him.

Fox nodded. "Thanks. You were really good. Now I know why you're a hero."

"What a stunning display of sportsmanship there" the hand said. "It's times like this I wish I had a left hand so I can clap."

The crowd let out a small chuckle as Mario and Fox returned to the stands. "Our second match is Link VS Samus!"

Samus began to make her way down to the platform, shoving past Mario and Fox. "What did you say to her?" asked Mario but Fox didn't answer.

Link walked past and exchanged a worried glance with them. _I'm fighting Samus? Great, I get to be the one who gets his face smeared across the floor._

The two stood opposite each other. Link extended a hand to Samus with a friendly expression.

"Good luck" he said but Samus simply put her helmet on.

"Don't act like you think you can beat me" she replied coldly. Suddenly, she jabbed forward with her cannon but Link twisted his body to avoid the attack.

"Woah! Steady on!" he cried out.

Samus didn't reply. She readied her cannon and began to fire bullets at the Hylian hero but he raised his shield in time to block the hits. Samus halted the onslaught so she could charge at Link but he used his shield to knock her back before slashing her with his sword. He then pulled out a bomb and threw it downwards so the explosion would give him time to make some distance between him and Samus. He grabbed his bow and fired an arrow straight at the bounty hunter. But the arrow merely bounced off.

"Pathetic" sneered Samus. "I've analysed your moves and it's obvious that your primitive weaponry is weaker than mine."

"Your weapons may be more advanced," replied Link, "But I have the Triforce of Courage on my side!"

Samus scoffed. "Idiot."

She then charged forward again and smashed her cannon round Link's face, knocking him to the ground. She then curled herself up into a ball and rolled round Link, leaving bombs in her wake. Link was unable to defend himself as they exploded around him, knocking him into the air.

As he fell down, Samus aimed her cannon at him and prepared the Charge Shot. However, Link managed to reposition himself and fired an arrow down at the bounty hunter. Surprisingly, with pinpoint accuracy, it embedded itself in one of Samus' knee joints. With her distracted by it, Link landed and slashed Samus horizontally across the chest. He tried attacking her again but Samus grabbed his arm and threw him to the side, causing him to drop his sword. She proceeded to pull out the arrow and picked up the sword.

"Your weapon's mine now" Samus smirked. To her surprise, Link was smiling too.

"You should've been paying attention when I was talking about my adventures. Only I can wield the Master Sword" he explained.

Samus then realised that she was having trouble holding it and could barely lift it. This left her open to a smack in the stomach from Link's shield. He retrieved the sword and swiped it across the floor, sweeping Samus off her feet. He then used his Spin Attack to send Samus through the air and crash into the ground.

"You are really beginning to piss me off!" Samus growled through her visor.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me!" replied Link. "I don't know why you're like this. We've all tried being friendly to you and you've just ignored us. No wonder you don't have friends."

"For the last time…" Samus said quietly, as she powered her Charge Shot. "I… don't… need… friends!"

Just as she was about to fire, Link threw a bomb at her, which jammed up her cannon. All she could do was gasp as it exploded in her face. When the smoke cleared, she was lying on the ground, unmoving,

"The winner is… Link!"

The crowd cheered for the warrior, who blushed at the sound of girls screaming 'We love you'. He walked over to Samus and tried helping her up.

"Sorry about that" he said but Samus smacked his hand away.

"Stay the hell away from me!" she told him as she left the arena. The crowd seemed to notice the tension and went silent, Samus word's echoing throughout the stadium.

As she walked past the other six, she turned to them and said "Same to you lot too!" She stormed off to the teleporter and left the stadium.

"What the hell is up with her?" asked DK.

"Don't be harsh" Yoshi told him. "I think we need to talk to her."

"I tried that but she flipped out on me" Fox told him.

Mario hummed in thought. "How about we all to talk to her after this round is over?"

The others nodded in agreement as they waited for Master Hand to announce the next match.

**Mario and Link have advanced to the next round! But Samus is still harsh towards them. Can the others find out what's wrong with her? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!**


	11. The Second Round Part 2

**R&R! Soz it's of low quality**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 10: The Second Round Part 2

"Our next match is Kirby VS Yoshi!" Master Hand blared.

The two eating machines looked at one another before making their way down to the arena. The crowd made numerous 'Awwwww' noises at the sight of them. The two exchanged a handshake.

"This should be a fun match" said Kirby.

"Yeah," Yoshi agreed, "Good thing this isn't an eating contest, otherwise I'd mop the floor with you."

Kirby chuckled awkwardly. "If anyone would be mopped up, it'd be you" he said.

Yoshi tightened his grip and his eyelids lowered. "Really? I bet you couldn't eat a pineapple and a watermelon at the same time!"

"How dare you?" Kirby screamed. "You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"I don't see you making me!"

Suddenly, Kirby sucker-punched Yoshi across the face, knocking him back.

"Oh that is it!" Yoshi cried, launching himself forward and slamming into Kirby with his head. He kept running as Kirby clung on for dear life. However, he managed to flip over and land behind Yoshi, grabbing him by the tail and flung him backwards. He then rapidly punched the green dinosaur, forcing him back. Yoshi managed to recover and swung round with his tail, smacking Kirby across the face.

He then grabbed the pink puffball with his tongue and ate him before laying an egg. He then kicked it repeatedly in order to deal Kirby more damage until the egg broke, releasing the Dreamland hero.

"Hey, I eat things, not get eaten!" Kirby said.

"Yeah, what are ya going to do about it?" Yoshi mocked which he instantly regretted when Kirby inhaled him. He then spat the dinosaur out, sending him into the floor. When Yoshi looked up, he saw that Kirby was now wearing a Yoshi hat.

"What the heck?" he gasped.

"Have you forgotten? I can copy my enemies' powers. So, now, I can do this!" Kirby explained, suddenly shooting out a Yoshi tongue. Yoshi was taken aback by this but sidestepped to dodge it. He then shot out his own tongue, causing him and Kirby to start fencing with their tongues. The crowd was slightly confused by this and went silent.

The two fighters kept trying to break through one another's defence but neither side was succeeding until Yoshi managed to jab Kirby in the eye. As he reeled back, Yoshi kicked Kirby back before performing the Yoshi Bomb, slamming Kirby into the ground. He got of the flattened puffball to see that he had lost the Yoshi hat and, therefore, his power.

"Guess you're not skilled with Yoshi powers are you?" he asked.

"Maybe, but I've got some more tricks up my sleeve" smirked Kirby, suddenly using his Final Cutter to send Yoshi flying. He then jumped after him but Yoshi kicked him away. Kirby soared over the arena but simply floated back onto the ground, with Yoshi landing opposite him. The two then charged at each other, with Yoshi extending his head forward. However, Kirby flipped on his head and spun round, kicking the dinosaur away. Yoshi tried attacking again but Kirby rolled round him and then kicked him forward. Kirby decided to end the fight there and then by leaping above Yoshi and turning into stone, crashing down on the green dino. Yoshi let out a cry of pain before flopping down.

"The winner is Kirby!" cried Master Hand. The crowd let out a roar of cheers whilst Kirby helped Yoshi up.

"Hey, you ok?" Kirby asked.

"I'll be fine" replied Yoshi. "That was a good fight. Next time, we've gotta have an eating contest."

"I'll see you there then" Kirby smirked as they returned to their seats.

"That was a stunning display of a match" said the hand, "But it's time for the last fight of the round. Pikachu VS Donkey Kong!"

Pikachu gulped as he looked up at the hulking ape but he shook it off, remembering what Kirby told him yesterday. When they got to the arena, DK noticed Pikachu shuddering slightly.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… don't go easy on me."

DK smiled. "I had no intentions. Good luck!"

The match kicked off with DK raising a fist but Pikachu rolled back before it smashed into the ground. Normally, the yellow mouse would've been terrified by the mere sight of the ape, but in the short time he's spent with the others, he's been trying to build his confidence up. And taking on DK was part of it.

He lunged at DK but the ape caught him in midair and threw him down into the ground. He didn't let go of him though, instead he repeatedly slapped him until Pikachu electrocuted him, forcing him to let go of the mouse.

"Alright, you're weak against my attacks!" Pikachu smirked, beginning to electrocute DK further. The giant ape seemed weakened by the attack but his bulk meant he could shrug it off. He steadily approached Pikachu, trying to swing an arm at him. Pikachu rolled out of the way again, meaning he cut off the attack. DK charged at the electric Pokémon with surprising speed, taking Pikachu off guard and leaving him open to a kick to the head from his opponent. DK tried to make a grab for the mouse but Pikachu weaved between his opponent's legs, jumped on DK's back and began to electrocute him.

The jungle hero started staggering around, trying to reach round and grab the mouse but he was having difficulty. He wasn't the only one though. Pikachu was hanging on for dear life as DK stumbled around. Suddenly, he lost grip and flew off, landing on the ground with a thud. DK saw him and once again charged at him. Pikachu got up but before he could counter, DK threw an uppercut, sending him into the air.

"Think it's time I ended this!" DK said to himself, swinging his arm round rapidly, preparing for a Giant Punch. One hit from it would send Pikachu over the edge. Unknown to him, the electric mouse saw it coming and he aimed himself down, using his Quick Attack do shoot straight past DK.

"What the…?" DK gasped but Pikachu was quicker than him and swung round with his tail, sweeping DK off of his feet. Pikachu then stood up and let out a cry of 'PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as a bolt of thunder struck down on him. Since DK was nearby, he felt the full force of the attack and was sent flying, some parts of his fur were sticking up because of the static.

Pikachu was panting slightly but remained poised. "Come on, DK! Is that really all you've got?"

DK stood back up but he was panting too. "You know what? I'm beat."

Pikachu did a double take. "What?"

"You heard me. You win. You're tougher than you look" said DK, giving Pikachu a thumbs up. There was a moment of silence until the crowd began to applaud. Pikachu was stunned but he broke into a smile.

"Thanks, DK" he said. "I hope we can spar again though."

DK nodded as they returned to their friends. Kirby gave Pikachu a pat on the back.

"Nice work, pal" he congratulated. Pikachu chuckled as he rubbed his head.

"Well, I've got you to thank" he replied.

"SPLENDID!"

The group jumped as Master Hand suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I'm never gonna get used to that!" gasped Yoshi as he tried getting his breath back.

"You guys are exceptional. This is easily the best tourney I've ever held!" the glove said. "And tomorrow, we get to see four of you duke it out in the semi-finals!"

At this, the crowd cheered before they made their leave. Master Hand turned back to the seven. "Also, congrats to those of you that didn't make it. You put up great fights" he told them.

"That's ok. It was fun to take part" said Fox when he suddenly remembered something. "Wait, Samus!"

"Oh yeah" said Mario. "Come on, let's go find her and see if we can get some answers."

The seven heroes made their way to the teleporter and took off. After they had left, Master Hand was all alone.

"Excellent, everything's going better than I had anticipated" he said to himself. Suddenly, Sasha was at his side with a worried expression on her face.

"Master Hand?" she said to confirm her arrival.

"Ah, Sasha. What's the problem?" he asked.

"It's the Dragon Polygon" she said, with uneasiness in her voice. "It's escaped."

Master Hand's emotion took a drastic change. "WHAT? How? When? Why?"

"I don't know!" Sasha wailed. "It had just recovered from yesterday and took off, taking out the medical staff!"

Master Hand began to think. "Ok, it must have been driven by something. It has a goal in mind. And since it's a recent creation, it can't have any goals in mind apart from…"

If he had eyes, they would've widened. "Samus!"

**

* * *

**

Kirby and Pikachu have made it to the semi-finals! But what does Master Hand have planned? Will the others learn the truth from Samus? And will she survive the wrath of the Dragon Polygon? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!


	12. The Woman Behind the Helmet

**I hope I didn't make Samus OOC. R&R!**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 11: The Woman Behind the Helmet

Samus was standing by herself in the garden. Due to its massive size, it seemed like an empty wasteland, which was a perfect metaphor for Samus' heart. Her helmet was off so you could see the cold, empty glare in her eyes.

'God, I can't believe those guys!' she thought to herself. 'Getting involved in my business and spouting their stupid friendship crap as if it'll make my life better. Well, it won't! Bunch of idiots.'

During her thoughts, the images of the others entered her head and soon led to how they interacted with each other. The face softened slightly.

'Well, they're certainly nice idiots' she thought before suddenly shaking her head. 'No! I'm a lone wolf. I don't need friends and never will.'

She swiftly turned round and made her way back to the building. She had barely taken two steps when a rush of purple had smashed her into the ground. The Dragon Polygon was roaring in her face, clawing at her. She tried pushing it away but she was having difficulty as the creature was putting all its weight on her. Since she was left open to an attack, the dragon opened its jaws, ready to take her head off when…

"Hey, ugly!"

The dragon turned to see Fox standing several feet away from it. "Try picking on someone your own size!"

The dragon roared as it spread its wings and shot towards Fox. The pilot smirked as he did the same. Samus stared in horror as they drew closer.

"Is he insane?" she said to herself.

Just when it seemed like they were about to collide, Fox ducked and slid under the dragon, shooting at its underside as he did. The dragon winced in pain, skidding to a stop as it turned. It was about to make another charge when it felt something holding it back. It turned to see DK holding onto its tail.

"I don't think so" DK said as he shook his head. He then yanked the tail, pulling the dragon towards him. Before it smashed into him, he punched it in the face, knocking it back. The creature was beyond pissed now and made another charge at the ape. However, Mario jumped over the ape's head and landed on the beast's head, digging his heels into it with enough strength to force it to the ground. The plumber performed a backflip before the dragon could attack.

Meanwhile, Pikachu had snuck up behind the dragon and clung onto its tail, ready to electrocute it but it noticed and turned its head to face him.

"Uh, hi?" the mouse said awkwardly. Suddenly, the polygon creature soared into the air, with Pikachu hanging on for dear life. Despite the fear racing through him, Pikachu shook it off and sent several bolts of electricity through the dragon. The creature cried in pain and began to shake itself, causing Pikachu to lose grip and fall off. He screamed in terror as he fell but a tongue latched onto him in midair and dragged him to Yoshi who placed him on his back as they descended to the ground.

"Thanks, Yoshi" said Pikachu.

Yoshi nodded before looking up to see the dragon make a divebomb towards them. The green dino remained where he was whilst Pikachu began to panic.

"Yoshi, it's getting closer" he gulped. "Yoshi? Yoshi! YOSHI!"

Just as the dragon was about to crush them, Yoshi leapt to the side, rolling across the grass whilst Pikachu fell off his back, leaving the dragon to crash into the ground with an earth shattering thud. The dragon seemed ready to give up when it saw Kirby making faces at it.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" he mocked, sticking his tongue out. The dragon seemed to understand that it was been mocked and opened its mouth to chomp Kirby down. But this was part of the plan. Kirby sidestepped to allow Link to throw a bomb at the monster, causing it to be eaten.

"Duck!" Link screamed as the heroes hit the floor whilst the dragon seemed to gulp before it exploded in a flurry of purple. The heroes got back up and were silent for a moment before cheering.

"Hah! We sure showed him!" cheered DK.

"Nice teamwork, guys" Mario told them. "Hey, Samus. You ok?"

The bounty hunter seemed gobsmacked. "Yeah, I'm fine" she muttered, before falling unconscious.

* * *

Samus woke up to find herself in what appeared to be a hospital bed. She noticed that the Power Suit had been removed. She must've been in the medical wing that Master Hand mentioned. Before she could take any more of this in, something yellow was up in her face.

"You're awake!" cried Pikachu, causing Samus to wince. "Oops, sorry."

"Just… get off me!" Samus told him. He obeyed, taking a seat on the end of the bed. Meanwhile, the others crowded round her.

"Boy, are we glad you're ok" said Link. "The damage you took during our fight plus when the dragon attacked you must've taken its toll."

"Yeah, that's a point. Why did that thing attack me anyway?" asked Samus.

"Sasha said that the dragon had developed a feeling of hatred towards you," answered Mario, "considering how effortlessly you beat it yesterday."

"It's a good thing we got to you in time" said Kirby. "I know Master Hand said you can't die in this world but you'd still be beaten up pretty badly."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I should thank you all" she said. "So, what do I owe you? I suppose you want me to open up and spill the beans?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not" said Fox. "We didn't help you so we could get something in return."

Samus stared at him, thinking he was lying but the look in his eyes said he was truthful. A glance at the others showed that they agreed. "So, I don't even have to like you guys?" she asked.

Fox shrugged. "Hey, we would love it if we could be friends with you, but if you still don't care, that's fine."

"Yeah. Besides, we see you as a friend" said Yoshi. "And that's why we helped out. Coz that's what friends do."

Samus was still confused. "Let me get this straight. I've shunned you all, beat the crap out of Fox, nearly killed Link, treated you all like crap… and you _still_ see me as a friend?"

"Yep" DK replied bluntly. The others nodded, leaving Samus absolutely flabbergasted.

'They still see me as a friend' she thought. 'And they really mean it.' Suddenly, to everyone's astonishment, tears appeared in Samus' eyes.

"Oh god Samus, are you ok?" asked a concerned Fox.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Samus stammered, wiping the tears away. "It's just… I've never met people like you guys. For the first time in my life, I'm being treated like a normal person. Thanks, I really mean it."

The others smiled slightly. "So, are we friends now?" asked Fox.

Samus turned to him and, for the first time they've known her, she smiled. "You know, despite being the first friends I've ever made… you guys are the best."

* * *

Later on, the guys were seated around Samus' bed (with Pikachu seated on the bed still).

Samus took a deep breath. "OK, I've never spoken to anyone about this but I trust you guys."

"Our lips are sealed" said Mario, doing the motion as he said it.

Samus inhaled again before speaking. "I spent the first three years of my life on a mining planet called K-2L. I don't remember much until the invasion."

"Invasion?" repeated Link.

Samus nodded. "Space Pirates. They were searching for bounty. They raided the entire planet and slaughtered most of the inhabitants. Then their leader found me and my parents. Ridley. The most diabolical creature in the galaxy. My parents tried to protect me but were killed."

Everyone was shocked by this. "Your parents were killed right in front of you?" confirmed DK.

"That's right. From what I remember, I was placed in an escape pod and shot off the planet because one of my last memories was of the planet being destroyed" explained Samus.

"I was then found by a race called the Chozo and brought to their home planet, Zebes. I was raised by them, infused with their DNA and trained by them as a warrior. They also gave me the Power Suit. I then joined the Galactic Federation as a bounty hunter, hunting down creatures called Metroid, as well as Ridley."

The group was still gaping at this revelation. "Oh, Samus. I'm so sorry" said Pikachu.

"It's ok. I admit it's strange to actually be talking about this but I feel rather comfortable telling you guys" Samus admitted. "I guess part of the reason I've never brought it up is because I didn't think anyone would understand how I felt."

"Well, I know what it's like to lose a family member" said Fox. "My father died when I was little. And what's more, he was betrayed by one of his own friends. But the important thing is not let it get you down. Your parents wouldn't want you turning your back on those who could be friends with you."

Samus nodded. "I guess you're right. Thanks a lot you guys."

The other seven nodded before Kirby said "Right, I'm gonna hit the buffet. I'll bring you guys something."

"I'll go with him in case he eats everything" said Yoshi.

After the two had left, Mario jumped up. "Aw crap, they're both gonna eat everything!" He immediately ran out the door, tripping over his chair as he did. Samus couldn't help but break into a small chuckle. She had to admit she was wrong. She did need friends.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sasha was sitting in a room by herself, with the Chronicle open in front of her. She gazed at the images of the eight heroes and sighed.

"Their teamwork today… it was amazing. They really are the Super Smash Bros. Oh, by the Ancients. Have mercy."

**

* * *

**

Samus has befriended the group! But what secrets does Sasha have? And who will win in the semi-finals? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!


	13. The SemiFinals Part 1

**Read and review please!**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 12: The Semi-Finals Part 1

The group of eight awoke in high spirits. Now that Samus was officially part of the group, tensions weren't high and they could all hang out together. They were currently seated in the cafeteria eating their breakfast or, in Kirby's case, breakfast buffet.

"So, who won after I left yesterday?" asked Samus.

"It was Kirby and Pikachu" said DK. "They put up really good fights, especially Pikachu. He's improved a lot."

"Thanks DK" chuckled Pikachu. "You know, you didn't have to give up."

"No, I honestly think you have great potential" DK told him. "Besides I'm not too fussed about this tourney thing anyway."

"If Pikachu beat DK, then Kirby beat Yoshi, right?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, that's right" confirmed Mario. "Actually, where is Yoshi?" At that, the team noticed that the green dinosaur was missing.

"Oh, he said he wasn't feeling too good" DK told them. "Apparently, he ate too much last night and is regretting it."

"Guess he isn't as good as an eating machine like Kirby" said Fox.

Kirby looked up from his food. "Did someone say my name?"

Samus shook her head in amazement. "You blanked out for that whole conversation?"

Kirby's expression was blank. "I was hungry" he replied simply before tucking back in. Samus rolled her eyes whilst everyone else let out a small chuckle. Link then noticed Sasha approaching them.

"Hey, Sasha!" he called out.

"Oh, hello everyone" she replied. She seemed slightly nervous but no one asked. "Today will be the semi-finals which will determine who will fight in the finals, so good luck to the remaining four."

"Ok, let's go and settle this" said Mario as the group followed Sasha to the teleporter.

"Oh, by the way, where's Yoshi?" the goddess asked.

"He's not feeling well so I left him in bed" answered DK.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the corridor that led to the heroes' rooms, one opened to reveal Yoshi. He looked back and forth before sneaking out.

"Right, time to find out what's really going on here" he said to himself before taking off.

* * *

Back with the others, they were already seated in the box in the stadium whilst the crowd took their seats. From the murmuring of said crowd, the group deduced that they were all hyped over the semi-finals. Suddenly, Master Hand appeared, ready to do his announcement.

"Greetings, ladies and gents!" he cried. "Yesterday, four of our competitors were sadly knocked out. I'd like all of you to give them a round of applause for their effort!"

The crowd agreed and began to clap for the four losers. It didn't last for too long since Master Hand immediately began to speak.

"But now, the remaining four shall duke it out to see who will take part in the finals. So, a round of applause for them, Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu!"

At that, the crowd roared in approval for the four heroes who smiled at one another.

"Now, our first of two matches is…" the floating glove began, pausing for dramatic effect. "Mario VS Link!"

Suddenly, the crowd let out an even louder cheer, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Wow, they must've been looking forward to this for ages" deduced Fox.

"Can you blame them?" spoke Samus. "From what I've heard, Mario and Link are two of the biggest heroes in this universe. Maybe THE biggest."

As they spoke, Mario and Link began to make their way down to the arena. The two didn't speak to one another until they were on opposite ends of their now personal battlefield.

"Alright, Link. Time to see if you can live up to the Hero of Time title" said Mario, raising his fists.

"I intend to" replied Link, drawing his sword. "I want to see you live up to your reputation, so don't disappoint me!"

After a moments silence, the two dashed at each other. Link was the first to attack, stabbing his sword forward but Mario twisted to avoid it and punched Link in the face before kicking up to knock him back. He then threw a fireball that Link managed to block with his shield. The green hero then prepared to fire an arrow but Mario was already upon him and punched him in the gut, followed by an uppercut that sent Link into the air. Mario jumped after him but was quickly sent crashing down when Link swung his sword.

The plumber hit the ground but rolled back in time to avoid Link stabbing the sword into the ground. Mario then jumped at the elf but Link used his Spin Attack to knock him into the air. He then pulled out a bomb and threw it at where Mario was about to land, further propelling Mario into the air. The red clad hero was about to soar over the edge but he managed to grab onto the edge of the platform. He tried pulling himself up but Link was dashing towards him, ready to hack him down. However, Mario flipped himself over and smashed both his feet into Link, knocking him to the ground. Mario then jumped and pulled back his fist to drill it into Link but the warrior got up in time to avoid it.

Mario looked up and saw Link fire his Grapple Hook at him, dragging him towards Link. The green clad hero began to pound Mario with the hilt of his sword. Eventually, Mario managed to free himself from Link's grip and swept his feet across the floor, sending Link a few metres into the air. Mario then reeled back his hand as Link fell down before opening it to release a blast of fire that knocked Link across the ground.

The plumber proceeded to throw fireballs at his opponent but Link got up in time to dodge them. However, Mario was already running towards him, who hopped lightly to throw a midair punch. To his surprise, Link knocked the attack away with his shield, leaving Mario open to a powerful slash attack from Link's sword that sent him soaring through the air. Link then fired an arrow at the airborne plumber but Mario had already recovered and avoided it.

Link pulled out another bomb and threw it at Mario with all his strength but the plumber threw a fireball that blew the bomb up in midair. The smoke clouded Link's vision, leaving him open to a roundhouse kick from the plumber. Link was dazed from the attack, allowing Mario to reel back his head and ram it into Link's neck, knocking him back. Mario then grabbed Link and swung round in a circle, throwing him across the floor. Mario made another charge for him but Link retaliated by swinging his sword across the ground, knocking him into the air. Link then threw out his Grapple Hook, drawing Mario in. As soon as Mario was near, Link kicked him away before launching himself forward and slashing Mario twice in the air.

Mario rolled across the ground but managed to get back up. The two stared each other down. Both had dealt severe damage to one another but both were wearing down from the fight. The crowd was screaming in joy from the fight but the two managed to block the noise out.

"Ready to give up, Mario?" Link asked with a smirk.

"It's not over until one of us is down and out" retorted Mario. "And it appears both of us are still up and in."

"OK then" replied Link. "Let's-a go!"

"Hey, don't steal my lines!" cried Mario, jumping at Link who did the same.

* * *

Elsewhere, the suspicious dinosaur was making his way through the winding corridors, sniffing the air. He managed to track down the door that led to the hidden room but he quickly dived back round the corner when he saw Sasha exiting it. After closing the door, she proceeded to punch some numbers into a control panel before walking off.

"I really don't like doing this" she muttered to herself. "But I have no choice." She began to approach where Yoshi was hiding, causing him to panic. His eyes darted left and right to try and find somewhere to hide but there was nothing. In desperation, he looked up and spotted a miniature chandelier. With no other options, he shot out his tongue and held onto the light as Sasha walked under him. The dinosaur clung for dear life, trying to remain as still as possible. Sasha stopped whilst under him, looking around as if she heard something. Yoshi began to sweat but fortunately, Sasha shrugged it off and proceeded down the corridor. Even when she turned the corner, Yoshi waited for a few minutes before dropping down.

"That was too close" he sighed before making his way to the door. He already knew that the room contained a computer but there might be some other stuff in there. Plus, who knows what could be on the computer. He put his hand round the handle and tried opening the door but to no avail.

He looked over at the control panel. It was small and rectangular and consisted of numbers 0-9. There was also a strip above the numbers that displayed the word 'LOCKED'. Yoshi tilted his head. He had never seen anything like this on his island. He guessed that a combination of numbers needed to be pressed in order to open the door. Unsure, he pressed random numbers but they had no effect.

'It's no good' he thought. 'Maybe DK can force it open but that may draw attention. And I don't want to get any of the others involved. I'll have to rethink things. But for now, I better get out of here before I'm spotted."

The green dino turned and took off, promising to return.

* * *

Back in the stadium, Mario had grabbed Link and was head butting him repeatedly, only stopping to throw Link forward across the ground. The Hylian warrior pushed himself back up and stood his ground as Mario lunged at him. The plumber threw a fist but Link ducked and swiped his sword across the ground, knocking Mario into the air. He jumped in an attempt to end this. However, Mario countered by kicking him away. Link landed but was still suffering from the fight. The toll of the battle left him open to a fireball.

Mario decided to end things and sprinted towards Link before he rapidly punched him numerous times. When he ended the assault, he leapt into the air, raised his fist and slammed it down on Link's head, knocking him to the floor. He didn't get up.

"The winner is Mario!" Master Hand roared, followed by the cries of the crowd. There was a mix of cheers for Mario and feminine wails for the fallen Link. Mario helped Link up, both heroes gasping for air.

"You did great, Link" he said.

"So did you. Maybe we can have a rematch some time" Link suggested. Mario nodded with a smile as two Polygons helped them up the steps. They passed Yoshi as they went to the teleporter so they could get medical attention.

"Hey guys" the dino greeted.

"Hey there" said DK. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I just need some rest" replied Yoshi before sitting down. "What did I miss?"

"Mario and Link were fighting like crazy! It was a spectacle!" Kirby told him. "It was amazing but Mario managed to win!"

"Yeah, and now, whoever wins this faces him in the final!" explained Pikachu. Suddenly, the two friends realised something and looked at one another.

"Wait, doesn't this mean…?" Pikachu started to say but they were interrupted by Master Hand.

"Now, we'll see who will become the second competitor in the final! Our final match is Kirby VS Pikachu!"

**

* * *

**

After a tough battle, Mario has beaten Link and made it to the final! But who will win out of Kirby and Pikachu? Can they bring themselves to fight one another? And what secrets lie behind the mysterious door? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros Origins!


	14. The SemiFinals Part 2

**Read and review! Hope you enjoy**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 13: The Semi-Finals Part 2

"Here we are, ladies and gents!" Master Hand yelled over the cheering. "We already have one finalist, and this match will determine his opponent! Will it be the hero of Dreamland or the electric mouse Pokémon? It's Kirby VS Pikachu!"

The crowd continued their ear-deafening cheers whilst Kirby and Pikachu stood on opposite ends of the arena. The crowd egged on the two but their yells began to lessen when they noticed that neither of them was moving.

"What's going on?" asked Samus. "Why haven't they started?"

"I've noticed that those two have been hanging out an awful lot" said Fox. "I'm guessing that they've become quite close over the last couple of days."

Samus seemed slightly confused so Fox explained. "When two people become really close friends, they find it difficult to fight one another."

"Oh I see" said Samus. "Wow, I wonder what they're thinking."

As time went on, the crowd began to get irritated and started booing, demanding that the two started fighting but they seemed to be blocking all the noise out. And, unknown to everyone else, Pikachu had small tears in his eyes.

"Pikachu…" Kirby started. "It's ok."

"No it's not" said Pikachu in a quiet tone. "How am I supposed to fight you? I know it's only been about three days, but you helped me out. You gave me confidence and told me what it really meant to be a hero. I can't fight you. You're my best friend!"

Kirby remained silent for a while before approaching the sobbing mouse. "I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me too" he told him.

"So, what do we do?" asked Pikachu. He looked up and was shocked to see Kirby smiling.

"How about… we do this to see how much you've improved?" Kirby suggested. "I think it's time to prove that you are as much as a hero as Mario or Link. Can you do that for me?"

Pikachu sniffed, rubbed the tears out of his eyes and nodded. "OK then. I'll show you what I'm made of!"

Kirby nodded back and jumped back to keep the distance between them. "Ready, Pikachu?"

The electric being got down on all fours and formed a small smile. "Ready!"

Suddenly, the two launched at one another, Pikachu managed to tackle the puffball to the ground before kicking him away. Kirby quickly recovered and jumped forward, throwing a fist at Pikachu but the mouse ducked under the attack before spinning round and electrocuting Kirby. The puffball was dazed by the attack, leaving him open to Pikachu smacking him upwards with his tail. The mouse then jumped after Kirby but the puffball floated above him before spinning downwards with his feet, sending Pikachu into the ground.

The mouse stood back up, dazed from the attack, and was unable to defend himself when Kirby landed behind him and rapidly punched him in the back before sending him flying with a solid kick. Pikachu slid across the ground but was able to stop himself from going over the edge. He looked over to see Kirby already running towards him. He waited until Kirby was about to punch him when he let out twin bolts of static at close range, hurtling Kirby through the air. Pikachu then used Quick Attack to shoot forward so he was underneath the puffball before shooting up, striking Kirby as he passed. He then swung his tail down so Kirby was sent into the ground.

Pikachu drove himself down whilst spinning vertically but Kirby rolled away, leaving the yellow mouse to crash into the ground headfirst. He was disorientated so Kirby charged at him, flipping on his head and spinning round as he did. The attack connected with Pikachu but it didn't do much, allowing Pikachu to grab his friend and begin electrocuting him. Kirby tried not to cry out in pain but he couldn't help but wince. Pikachu felt guilty hurting him but knew he couldn't stop now. He then rolled back, flipping Kirby over him and into the ground.

Pikachu then spun round and tried head butting Kirby but he bounced off the ground and drove his feet in Pikachu's spine. The mouse threw Kirby off and tried attacking him, only for Kirby to punch him round the face. He then followed this up with several more punches at a rapid pace, the final one sending Pikachu soaring through the air. Kirby floated after him, spinning his entire body vertically, knocking the yellow mouse further.

However, Pikachu managed to recover in midair and used Quick Attack to strike Kirby before zipping down so he was below him. He then used Thunder, the lightning bolt striking Kirby as it came down. Kirby fell to the floor but he never got a chance to hit it as Pikachu charged into him. The two rolled across the floor, struggling with one another before Kirby kicked Pikachu off. He then inhaled Pikachu before spitting him out. The mouse skidded across the floor and glared at his opponent, noticing the Pikachu hat he now wore.

"Trying to copy my powers, are ya?" Pikachu smirked. "Well, it's not gonna help you. Electric attacks don't do much damage to me."

He then sent out a bolt of lightning to attack Kirby but was shocked to see it barely affect him.

"Surprised?" Kirby asked. "It seems I've also copied your immunity. Guess you won't be using any electric attacks now."

Suddenly, Kirby used Final Cutter, sending a shockwave at the mouse. Pikachu leapt over it but was met with a punch to the gut, followed by a flip kick that sent him further into the air. Kirby waited until Pikachu was nearing him before jumping towards him with his fist ready to strike him. But Pikachu turned the tables by twisting his body to avoid the attack, followed by spinning horizontally, knocking Kirby through the air.

The puffball recovered and landed on both feet as did Pikachu. The two then charged at each other, seemingly about to crash until Kirby threw his foot out. However, Pikachu ducked under it before spinning round, sweeping his tail across the ground, tripping Kirby up. In the few milliseconds that he spent in the air, Pikachu flipped backwards, striking up with his tail, knocking the puffball into the air. Kirby hit the ground with a thud, causing him to lose his Pikachu hat.

The electric user spotted this and immediately attacked, grabbing Kirby before placing him on his back. Suddenly, his body let out electric sparks that damaged Kirby before he was thrown forward. Kirby was beginning to tire from all the damage he had taken but still managed to stand. Pikachu had already charged at him and shot both his feet out. But Kirby did what Pikachu did earlier and ducked under them. He then got back up and grabbed hold of Pikachu, slapping him as he held on. He then soared into air, still holding the electric mouse before smashing him into the ground. Pikachu tumbled across the ground, unmoving.

For a moment, Kirby thought he had won and approached Pikachu but, to his surprise, the electric mouse sprung up and electrocuted the puffball. Kirby grimaced as he skidded back, the electric mouse standing opposite him. Pikachu's cheeks sparked as he gasped for air. The battle was taking its toll on him too.

"Ready to give up?" Kirby asked.

Pikachu shook his head. "No! Not until I win!"

"Just what I wanted to hear!"

Kirby then leaped over Pikachu and turned into stone. Pikachu was able to use Quick Attack to escape it, thus leaving Kirby open when he transformed back. Pikachu grabbed hold of him and kicked him upwards before jumping above him and swinging his tail down, smashing Kirby into the ground. As soon as Pikachu landed, Kirby had pushed himself up and jumped at the electric mouse. Pikachu did exactly the same and the two collided in the air, causing them to fall and crash into the ground. That didn't stop there though as the two ran at each other once more, shoving against one another.

* * *

"What the heck are they doing?" asked Yoshi.

"It seems like they're throwing everything they've got at each other" said Samus. "Are you sure they're friends?"

"Of course, look at their faces!" said Fox. "They're smiling!"

He was right. Even thought the two were struggling against one another, almost ready to collapse, they had grins on their faces.

"Why are they smiling?" Samus asked, clearly confused. "How can they if they're beating each other up?"

"Maybe they're enjoying it" suggested DK. "The two are good friends and want to see how strong the other is so they're pushing each other to their limits."

* * *

Back down in the arena, Kirby and Pikachu's struggle was still going on until Pikachu let out a blast of electricity, knocking Kirby back. Despite not showing any physical damage, they were clearly exhausted and on the brink of collapsing.

"I think it's time we ended this" said Kirby.

"Agreed" replied Pikachu, mustering all his strength to launch one powerful lightning bolt at Kirby. However, he seemed to expect this and jumped over the attack. He then turned into stone and shot downwards. Time seemed to slow down as he slammed into Pikachu. He turned back to normal and jumped off, waiting for Pikachu to get back up. The yellow mouse pushed himself up on all fours, shaking slightly.

There was a long pause of silence when…

"Good match" muttered Pikachu before he fell unconscious. Kirby sighed before doing the same. The crowd was in stunned silence before Master Hand decided to speak.

"In the end, it seems our winner was Kirby!" he cried, provoking the crowd to cheer. Two Polygons came to carry the two away to the medical wing. The other four decided to follow as Master Hand made one final announcement.

"Congrats to Link and Pikachu for doing so well but it seems our final battle will be Mario VS Kirby! Get here early to grab the best seats!"

Once everyone had left, the floating hand chuckled. "My, there are all so powerful. Maybe a change of plans is in order."

Back with the others, they were on their way to make sure Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu would be alright, but Yoshi and DK hung back.

"Find anything?" the ape asked.

"I tried going into that room but there's a special lock on it" explained Yoshi. "I'll give it another look tomorrow."

"I don't know. That may cause suspicion" said DK. "I'll check it out. Everyone will be distracted by the final so it shouldn't be a problem."

Yoshi nodded in agreement before they caught up with the others. Something strange was definitely going on. The question is: what?

**

* * *

**

Even the best of friends will fight someday but who will win out of Mario and Kirby tomorrow? Will DK uncover anything? And what is the Master Hand hiding? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!


	15. The Final Fight Part 1

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 14: The Final Fight Part 1

It was the following morning and everybody was hyped up. According to Sasha, the stadium was close to filling up. Seven of the eight heroes were seated in the cafeteria, completely gob smacked at what Sasha was telling them.

"Seriously? Nearly full?" repeated Fox. "These people must be really looking forward to it."

"Indeed" Sasha answered. "This tourney has been the talk of the town. I hope our two finalists are feeling ok."

Mario and Kirby nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. I have to say, the medical stuff here is amazing. It's a wonder we're still capable of moving after yesterday" commented Mario.

"That's good to know. The Master Hand wants you two in perfect shape. This is set to be the biggest tourney in centuries" Sasha explained. She then noticed that one of them was missing.

"Where's Donkey Kong?" she asked.

"Sound asleep" Yoshi told her. "I tried waking him but he wouldn't budge. He's one deep sleeper."

"Really" said Sasha, a hint of suspicion in her voice but no one noticed. "Let's just hope he wakes up soon otherwise he'll miss the final."

"Hey, Mario" said Link. "Good luck today."

"Thanks, Link" the plumber responded, with a thumbs up.

Pikachu glanced at Kirby. "You ok, Kirby?" he asked.

"Yeah" the puffball replied. "I just think I'm gonna need a lot of luck for today."

Pikachu patted him on the back to calm him down before they stood up. They once again followed Sasha to the teleporter but Yoshi held behind so no one could see the nervous look in his eyes.

"I sure hope DK knows what he's doing" he said to himself before catching up with the others.

* * *

The group were soon sitting in the stands, looking around at the crowd. Sasha was also sitting with them. It seemed that she didn't want to miss it either. The crowd were making loud murmurs, no doubt talking about the upcoming fight. Fox could've sworn he heard somebody taking bets. As they waited, Pikachu's ears began to twitch.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" asked Yoshi.

"Something tells me that Master Hand's gonna pop out of nowhere, any second… now" Pikachu said, just as the floating glove himself jumped in front of them. The group didn't wince as they were used to it now, making the hand disappointed.

"How come you didn't scream? I enjoyed that" he groaned before perking up. "Oh, it doesn't matter! It's the grand final today! Are you all looking forward to it?"

"Definitely," said Link. "It's just a shame that when it's over, we've all gotta go home."

As soon as he said that, the others all seemed saddened. They had forgotten that once it was done they had to go, and probably never see each other ever again. There was a moment's silence before Mario spoke.

"Hey, let's all cheer up" he said. "Sure, it's gonna be sad, so why don't we go with a bang!"

Kirby nodded and the two immediately made their way down to the arena. The other five cheered after them, only to be drowned out by the booming voice of Master Hand.

"Here we are, ladies and gentlemen!" he roared. "We've come such a long way in such a short time but now, it is time for the final fight. One of these two will go home a champion! Will it be the plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom, or the eating machine of Dreamland? Let's find out! It's the final match, MARIO VS KIRBY!"

At this, the crowd roared in excitement, forcing the two and their friends to cover their ears. As the noise died down, Mario and Kirby took their places on their battlefield.

"You ready for this, Kirby?" Mario asked.

"I've been looking forward to it" Kirby replied, readying himself for battle. The remaining five along with Sasha leaned in as the two heroes glared at each other for what seemed like ages. The whole crowd went silent as they watched in anticipation, wondering who would make the first move.

Suddenly, Mario leapt into the air, soaring towards Kirby. The puffball remained where he was as Mario drew back his fist. Just when he was about to hit him, Kirby flipped back, striking up with his feet, knocking Mario further into the air. He then jumped after him and used Final Cutter to slash Mario down into the ground. As Mario lay on the ground, Kirby grabbed him before hopping forward and slamming Mario headfirst.

The plumber was slightly disorientated but quickly recovered, dodging a punch from Kirby and throwing his own. He followed this up with a kick that knocked Kirby back a bit. Mario then rushed at him in order to throw another punch but Kirby dodged it and rolled around Mario. However, the plumber used Mario Tornado to strike Kirby and knock him away. Mario then ran towards Kirby and grabbed him before head-butting him.

Kirby managed to break himself free from Mario's grip and punched Mario in the gut, leaving him open to a rapid punch attack that further damaged the plumber. Kirby was about to attack again but Mario jumped over him and landed behind him. Kirby swept round only to be met with a kick to the face. Mario then reeled back his hand before throwing his palm out to release a burst of fire, sending Kirby sprawling across the ground.

Mario waited for Kirby to get up before charging to attack. Kirby jumped at Mario before spinning diagonally so his feet connected with Mario's face. He then grabbed Mario and soared high into the sky before smashing Mario into the ground. To his surprise, Mario quickly recovered from the attack and slammed his head into the puffball, making Kirby dizzy. He then uppercutted him, knocking him into the air. The plumber then used his Super Jump Punch but Kirby avoided it before kicking out, knocking Mario down to the ground.

Kirby landed and made a dash for the fallen plumber but Mario was quick to react, sweeping his feet round, knocking Kirby back. He then threw a fireball that burnt Kirby a bit, leaving him open to a punch to the face. Kirby held his face in pain as Mario readied himself. The puffball then made a leap for the plumber who shot his foot up to attack but Kirby twisted in midair to dodge it. He then shot a powerful kick that sent Mario sprawling across the ground. He tried pushing himself up but Kirby was already upon him. The puffball swallowed him and immediately spat him out over the edge of the arena.

The crowd let out a gasp but it didn't last long as Mario used his Super Jump Punch to make it back to the arena. When he landed, he saw that Kirby was now wearing a hat exactly the same as his own. A small smirk appeared on his face before he threw a fireball but Kirby destroyed it with his own. The two found themselves throwing fireball after fireball in an attempt to break through the other's defence, only for the projectiles to destroy one another.

* * *

As this continued, Samus realised that DK was still not here. She considered this strange. Surely, he would've woken up by now. Curious, she got up and was about to leave when Sasha stopped her.

"Where are you going?" the goddess asked.

Samus replied "I'm just gonna wake DK up. He's missing all of this."

Yoshi overheard this and quickly panicked. "Wait, I'll get him" he cried, standing up only for Samus to push him back down.

"No, you missed one of the fights yesterday" said Samus. "I insist on getting him. That's something friends do, right?"

Yoshi nodded with a nervous smile, not wanting to raise suspicion. So Samus left the stadium, leaving Yoshi to begin to worry for the ape.

* * *

Back in the arena, Mario had stopped throwing fireballs and bounded over Kirby's, ready to land on the puffball. But Kirby quickly rolled back to avoid the stomp before throwing another fireball that burnt Mario slightly. This left him open to a roundhouse kick that spun him round and allowing Kirby to attack with another fireball.

Kirby then made a dash for Mario, covering himself with fire as he shot forward. Mario had recovered and back flipped over the attack, grabbing Kirby from behind, spinning rapidly and throwing him back across the ground, causing his hat to vanish. Kirby pushed himself up but Mario was already there to punch him upwards, knocking him into the air. The plumber then jumped above him and swung a foot down, his heel slamming into Kirby and knocking him into the ground. He landed in front of Kirby, ready to attack but Kirby shot back up, throwing a punch of his own with enough force to knock Mario back.

The two had now received plenty of damage but neither of them seemed close to going down. The two stayed where they were to catch their breath before lunging at each other again as the crowd cheered on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samus had found her way to DK's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, DK! Wake up! You're missing the fight!" she called out, only for her to receive no answer.

"Oh come on, you can't be that tired" she said as she opened the door. Her eyes widened when she realised that DK wasn't there.

"I had a feeling something's going on" she murmured to herself. Suddenly, she remembered about Yoshi staying in bed due to stomach aches. It all finally clicked.

"What have those two been up to?" she asked herself, shutting the door and taking off down the corridor in search of DK.

**

* * *

**

The battle between Mario and Kirby continues! Who will win and become the champion? Will Samus find DK? And will he discover anything behind the mysterious door? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!


	16. The Final Fight Part 2

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 15: The Final Fight Part 2

The crowd roared in delight as Mario and Kirby struggled against one another, neither one showing signs of backing down. Even the other heroes were drawn into the battle.

"How long can those two go on?" asked Fox.

"Apparently, pretty damn long" answered Link. "I guess this fight shows why they got to the final."

"Guys, look!" cried Pikachu. Everyone followed his gaze and saw that Mario had just punched Kirby away.

The pink blob bounced back, pushing himself up in time to see Mario charging at him. The plumber reeled back another fist as he approached his target but Kirby ducked under the attack, throwing his own punch into Mario's gut. The red clad hero doubled over, allowing Kirby to swing his foot up; the attack connecting with Mario's chin and sending him flying back.

To everyone's surprise, Mario landed perfectly and made another dash for Kirby. The eating machine stood his ground, thinking that Mario was going to repeat what he did before. However, the plumber flipped over Kirby and jabbed his elbow into Kirby's back. He then spun round and threw a Fireball at close range.

Kirby winced from the severe burns, leaving him open to a kick from Mario that sent him forward. The plumber then jumped into the air and dove down to slam into the pink hero, only for Kirby to recover and roll out of the way before Mario's fist struck the ground, causing small cracks to appear in it. He swung round to face Kirby only for the pink blob to grab him by the overalls and drill his fist into the plumber's stomach.

He pulled back for another punch but Mario countered by jabbing his knee into Kirby's face, causing him to lose his grip on the plumber. Mario took the opportunity and used his Super Jump Punch, sending Kirby flying into the air. He landed before jumping into the air once more to meet Kirby, followed by the plumber throwing a powerful punch that sent Kirby smashing into the ground.

The hero of Dreamland peeled himself off the floor, only for Mario to pick him up and throw him backwards, sending him tumbling across the floor. Mario threw another Fireball at him but Kirby bounced himself up to avoid it. He then shot himself forward, spinning horizontally across the floor, surrounding himself with fire. Mario dodged the attack and swung round with a kick to the back. He then grabbed Kirby by his feet and threw him upwards. As he fell, Mario reeled his head back for a powerful headbutt but Kirby turned himself into stone before slamming down on the plumber.

Mario attempted to push the lump of rock off but it was no use. When Kirby transformed back, the pink blob jumped off before Mario could grab him. He then used Inhale and sucked up the plumber. However, instead of spitting him out and stealing his power, Kirby shocked the entire crowd by jumping and spitting down, sending Mario slamming into the ground before drilling his feet downwards into the plumber's gut.

Despite the damage he had taken, Mario managed to kick Kirby off and charge at him. He threw a punch as he neared his opponent but Kirby rolled round him, grabbing from behind and falling backwards, slamming Mario head-first into the ground. He struggled to get back up but Kirby was already there to sucker-punch him in the face, sending him flying backwards. Kirby made a leap for the fallen plumber but he retaliated by kicking out with his feet, knocking Kirby away.

The two were now on either side of the arena, exhausted from the ongoing battle. Despite their fatigue, neither of them seemed ready to give up. They didn't even bother speaking to one another, trying to preserve what little energy they had left. Even the crowd went silent, hanging on the edge of their seats in anticipation. It was so quiet; you could actually hear the wind blowing.

The remaining heroes were in silent awe as well, except for Yoshi. Unbeknownst to the others, one single thought was going through his head.

"God, I hope DK's alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, Samus was patrolling the corridors searching for the big ape. She had seemingly searched every inch of the place to no avail. Any normal person would've given up and gone back to watch the fight but this was Samus Aran. She never gave up, and was curious as to where DK had gone. As she turned a corner, she saw the giant doors as well as the very person she was looking for.

"So, this is where you've been" she said, making her presence known. DK jumped at the sound of her voice and swung round.

"Samus? What are you doing here?" he demanded, suddenly defensive.

Samus shook her head. "If anyone should be asking that question, it's me. Yoshi told us you were still asleep, so how come you're down here?"

DK began to stutter. "Well, uh… the thing is… I got lost! Yeah, I was trying to find my way back!"

"A likely story!" Samus retorted, suddenly becoming quite firm. The cold look she gave made DK feel like he was being interrogated. He remained quiet as Samus answered.

"We've been going to the arena every day since we got here. I find it unlikely that even you would forget how to get there" she explained. "I also believe that Yoshi is in on this too."

"What makes you say that?" asked DK.

"Well, yesterday, you two pulled the exact same stunt, only you claimed Yoshi to be sick. This coincidence is too big to be considered the truth, so you two are working together on this!" she declared, pointing at the monkey as she did.

DK was momentarily taken back by this before saying "Damn, you're smart. OK, I admit it. Yoshi firmly believed that there's some conspiracy behind all this."

"Why didn't you tell me or the others? Unless friends don't do that?" she mulled.

"No, that's not the reason. We didn't tell you guys coz it might raise suspicion if we were all in it" answered DK.

"I see" replied Samus. "So, why are you by this door?"

"Well, when we tried opening it once, Sasha caught us and told us it's private and that only she and Master Hand are allowed in" the monkey explained.

Samus approached the door and glanced at it for a while. "So, Yoshi was trying to get in yesterday, was he?"

"Yeah, but now there's some number order we need to press to get it open" DK told her, showing her the panel in question.

"A numerical padlock, huh?" Samus said, analyzing it. "I've seen plenty of these in my time."

"Does that mean you can get it open?" the ape asked.

Samus didn't reply. Instead, she put her helmet on and began to scan the panel. The visor shone as she did this, prompting DK to ask her what she was doing.

"I'm scanning the panel for fingerprints" she replied.

"Fingerprints?" repeated DK. "How will they help?"

"Well, when I first arrived, I scanned each and every one of you, so I have all your data, including fingerprints" the bounty hunter explained.

"Oh, so that hand's fingerprints should appear on the numbers that he pressed. Or Sasha's" DK concluded but Samus shook her head.

"No, Master Hand's fingers are too big. He'd just press several keys at once. Plus, he's a glove so he wouldn't leave any. As for Sasha, I couldn't get anything about her. I guess that's because she's a goddess" she told him.

DK was now even more confused. "So, now what?"

"You said Yoshi tried getting in here yesterday, right?" Samus began. "So, I'll be able to work out which fingerprints are his."

"But he didn't get the numbers right!" DK reminded her. To his surprise, he saw her smirk through her visor.

"True, but then that means the remaining fingerprints will belong to Sasha!" she finished.

And she was right. The visor showed multiple fingerprints on the keys and identified which were Yoshi's. Most of the numbers were covered which didn't surprise her but what did was where the unidentified fingerprints were.

"So, what's the code?" DK asked, slightly shaking from the tension.

Samus approached the keypad and pressed the number '0' four times. There was a clicking sound and the word 'OPEN' appeared on the strip above the panel.

"That was it?" the ape questioned.

"My guess is that if they thought someone tried to break in, they'd start going through every combination possible, starting with '0001' and spend hours going through them all until they were caught in the act" explained Samus. "Most people forget '0000'."

The two then opened the door and stepped into the room. It was quite dark and very small; containing only the computer DK got a glimpse at last time. It was placed into the wall with the keyboard sticking out.

"What's this thing called?" asked DK.

"A computer" Samus answered before approaching it. She began to type at the keyboard, causing the screen to flash and turn it self on. It simply displayed the words 'Enter Password'.

"Oh not another one!" moaned DK. Samus wasn't fazed and crouched down. She spotted part of the wall that could be removed and took it off with DK's help. Behind it was some kind of access panel with sockets.

Samus seemed to know what she was doing and took her helmet off. She then flipped a small panel off the top, revealing a plug attacked to a wire. She took the plug and inserted it. Suddenly, the computer screen started to blur before the 'Enter Password' vanished.

"What just happened?" the very confused DK asked.

"My helmet is primed with hacking software" Samus told him. "Basically I was able to get into the database without the password."

"Nice work!" DK exclaimed as Samus started to search the database. There were several options scattered around the screen and Samus began to type in order to access them. They found a list of previous entrants in the tourney and even found bios on themselves. Samus was beginning to think this was a waste of time until she spotted a document labelled: 'Future of Tourney'.

"What's this?" she asked herself.

DK answered. "Maybe it's whatever plans Master Hand has for the future tourneys he's gonna hold."

Samus didn't answer and instead clicked on it. A single page of information was brought up before them. A quick read of it caused the two's eyes to widen.

"Holy shit!" cried Samus.

"We have to warn the others!" DK told her.

The two swung round but were met with a familiar figure. "I think you two have seen enough. As a reward, you'll be the first!"

SMACK!

* * *

Back in the arena, Mario and Kirby were still duking it out, with the plumber just being knocked back by one of Kirby's rapid punches. The pink blob tried to attack again but Mario dodged the punch and kicked Kirby away. He then threw an uppercut that sent Kirby into the air and he jumped after him. However, Kirby was expecting this and used Final Cutter, slashing Mario back down. When landing, the cyan shockwave from the sword knocked Mario back a bit, leaving him open to a roundhouse kick from Kirby, who followed it up by jumping and spinning horizontally, kicking out as he did.

Mario was slightly dazed from the previous attack and was unable to protect himself from Kirby grabbing him, throwing him to the floor and then jumping on him, rapidly digging his feet into him. Kirby then floated above him and used Stone, but Mario recovered in time to roll back and avoid it. Kirby transformed back and turned to face the plumber, only to receive a punch to the cheek. Kirby launched himself at the red hero but he countered with Mario Tornado, knocking him back. He then drew back his palm and unleashed a fiery burst that sent Kirby flying. He nearly went off the edge but he managed to float his way back.

Now, the two were standing on either end of the arena. The crowd went silent once more as they readied themselves for one final attack.

"I think it's time we ended this" panted Mario.

"Agreed" was the blunt reply. Suddenly, the two leapt through the air, causing the crowd to gasp. They were soaring towards one another, seemingly about to crash. To everyone's shock, they shot straight past each other, with only a slight cracking sound being heard. The two then landed, their backs to one another on either side of the arena. Hours seemed to pass when one of the finally collapsed.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" the Master Hand began in a quiet tone, "The winner of the Smash Tourney is… MARIO!"

At that, the crowd erupted into cheers, with even the heroes joining in. Mario smiled weakly before collapsing into a Polygon's arms. Kirby was already being helped up. As they rejoined the others, Master Hand was beginning his closing speech.

"Well, my friends, it has finally ended. We must congratulate all our competitors for taking part and I bid them good fortune in their futures. But for now, we shall wait until next time!" he declared, prompting more cheers from the audience before they started to leave.

With the heroes, they had just finished congratulating Mario and Kirby.

"Man, that was epic!" screamed Pikachu. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Calm down, Pikachu" Fox told him. "I do admit it was an amazing finale."

"I told you we should go out with a bang" said Mario.

"It's a shame Samus and DK missed it" mentioned Link.

"Yeah, where are they anyway?" asked Kirby.

Yoshi remained silent, not wanting to draw attention. Thankfully, he was saved by the arrival of Master Hand.

"Congratulations, Mario!" he said, "You are the champion of the 64th Smash Tourney! I bet you're all glad I dragged you here now!"

"It was actually a lot of fun" said Yoshi. "And we got to make new friends. I'm just sad that now we've all gotta say goodbye."

There was a moments silence when Fox came up with an idea. "Hey, how about we come back next year? It could be a regular thing!"

The others looked at each other before breaking out into smiles. "That's a great idea, Fox" said Sasha. "I'm sure Master Hand doesn't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind. I actually had the same idea myself" he said. "But I think it's best if we got you to the medical ward, pronto."

"Good," said Kirby, "I think some of my bones are broken."

Master Hand when clicked his fingers and a flash of light engulfed them all.

* * *

Another flash appeared and the heroes stepped out, only to find themselves in a dark room.

"This isn't the medical ward" muttered Pikachu. "Master Hand, did you make a mistake?"

"Oh no, you're right where I want you to be" the hand said in a dark tone that confused the others. Suddenly, the lights came on and they found out that they were in some sort of chamber. The walls were a dark blue and seemed to be metallic. What shocked them the most were the eight glass pods placed in front of them, and in two of them they saw…

"Samus! DK!"

The bounty hunter and ape were suspended in their pods, completely unconscious.

"What the hell's going on here?" asked Link, before being hurled into one of the pods by Master Hand. Before the others could react, they too were shoved into them, a glass panel trapping them inside. Master Hand hovered before them, chuckling evilly.

"What are you doing?" demanded Yoshi, with a frightfully look in his eyes.

"You should know Yoshi" the hand replied. "After all, you were determined to stick your nose in where it didn't belong!"

"This wasn't part of the deal, you bastard!" screamed Fox.

"You act as if I should care!" Master Hand chuckled. "Now, you lot should get some sleep. It's gonna be a busy lifetime!"

And with that, a strange gas was emitted into the pods, causing them all to lose consciousness. Mario and Kirby were the first to go, followed by Yoshi. Link and Fox tried desperately to break the glass but they were soon overtaken by the gas. This left Pikachu clinging to the glass, trying desperately to stay awake. Before he drifted off, he saw Sasha standing behind the hand.

"Sasha…" he mumbled, "He… lp… us…" were his last words. The evil god floated there, laughing in triumph. Sasha, meanwhile, had a look of worry on her face. She held the Chronicle close to her, whilst clicking her fingers behind her back.

"It's finally happened" she thought to herself. "Only _they_ can save them now!"

**

* * *

**

Master Hand has captured our heroes and is holding them prisoner! What dastardly plans does he have for them? Who are the 'they' that will save them? And will they succeed or fail? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!


	17. The Rescue Operation Part 1

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 16: The Rescue Operation Part 1

**Super Mario World: Mushroom Kingdom**

The scene opens up to a clearing with a small wooden house situated amongst a few trees with a castle in the distance. Approaching said house was a tall, lean man in a green shirt and blue overalls. He wore brown shoes and white gloves and had a green hat with a white circle that had a green 'L' on it. He also had a smooth moustache. This was, in fact, Mario's younger brother, Luigi!

"Mamma mia" he sighed as he entered the house. He had a look of worry on his face. "Where could Mario have gone? You'd think he would leave a letter or something. I just hope we find him soon before the princess gets kidnapped… again."

He flopped back into a soft armchair that matched his prominent colour. As he sat there, a thought came to his head. Maybe this was a sign. A sign that he could protect the princess for once. Then people would know his name for a change. He'd no longer be 'Mario's brother' or 'Greenie'. He would be the world famous Super Luigi and…

"No, don't even think that!" he yelled at himself, jumping out of the chair. "What if he's hurt somewhere or in danger? You don't want that, do you?"

There was no response obviously, but a split second later, he heard a strange beeping sound. With a look of confusion, he began to look around the house, listening intently for the beeping.

"What is that?" he asked himself, walking into the bedroom he shared with his brother. The beeping was getting louder and he realised it was coming from the drawer he kept his overalls in. He rummaged through the identical pieces of clothing until he found a silver rectangular device. It looked like a walkie-talkie and a small screen at the top that was flashing 'WARNING'. Luigi's eyes widened.

"Oh mammia mia!" he screamed. "How could I forget? It's so obvious!" He calmed down a bit before screaming again. "But that's bad! Ok, um… how do you work it again?"

He began to tilt the walkie-talkie until he saw a small red switch on the side. He flicked it and the screen display changed to '3… 2… 1" before there was a bright flash and the green man vanished.

**

* * *

**

Pokémon World: Saffron City

It was night time in the metropolitan city, and one lone figure was walking through the many alleyways. The figure was round and pink like Kirby with stubby arms and big feet. However, it was a lighter pink, had huge green eyes, black ears and a twirl of hair on its head. This was another kind of Pokémon called Jigglypuff.

The Balloon Pokémon seemed curious in the large, bright city and stared upwards at the star filled sky; a big smile appearing on its face. It was so distracted; it bumped into what looked like a white cat with sharp whiskers, brown fur on its feet and tail tip, black ears and a gold coin attached to its forehead. The creature was clearly annoyed and growled at Jigglypuff. However, the pink being wasn't worried, instead breaking out into song.

"Jigg-ly-puff-jigg-ly-jigg-ly-puff!" it sung in a soothing voice. The cat creature began to wobble back and forth, its eyelids fluttering before keeling over and falling asleep.

Jigglypuff chuckled to itself but was suddenly alerted to a beeping noise. It reached into its quiff and pulled out the same walkie-talkie. It let out a cry of "Jiggly!" before flicking the switch and vanishing in a flash.

**

* * *

**

EarthBound World: Onett

The scene shifts to an entirely different world that contains a bustling town called Onett. Cars shot down the roads past numerous shops as one boy strolled down the street. He looked no older than 10, had black hair and wore a blue and yellow striped shirt, red shoes and baseball hat and carried a brown rucksack. He was called Ness.

"Boy, I'm so exhausted. All that PSI training really takes it out of you. I can't wait to see what mum's cooking tonight" he spoke aloud when a beeping sound went off. It seemed to come from his rucksack. His eyes widened and he hurriedly took it off and rummaged through it before pulling out the walkie-talkie.

"It's finally happened" he muttered. "Guess dinner will have to wait." He then flicked the switch and vanished in a flash of light.

**

* * *

**

F-Zero World: Mute City

The scene shifts again to a futuristic city featuring towering buildings and winding roads that even formed loop-de-loops. Shooting along one of these roads was a strange blue vehicle that hovered slightly off the ground. It was built for aerodynamic purposes and had the number '07' printed on the side in white. Driving the vehicle was a young man wearing blue, as well as yellow gloves and boots. He wore a red helmet with a gold falcon attacked to the front. His black visor covered the top half of his face, revealing only white triangles for eyes. This was the infamous bounty hunter and F-Zero racer, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon.

"Heh, this race is in the bag" he chuckled to himself as he rocketed onward as several other racers pursued him. However, the finish line was in sight and there was no way the others would catch up. As he continued onward, his own walkie-talkie, which he had placed next to him, began to beep.

"So, it's finally happened" he smirked. "Guess I should hurry up." He then pressed a button on the dashboard and his vehicle suddenly shot forward at amazing speeds. As he shot over the finish line, bystanders were knocked aside by the blast of wind that followed. A reporter with a microphone and cameraman approached the vehicle that had come to a stop.

"Mr. Falcon, could you answer us a few questions?" he asked, looking through the vehicle's visor only to see it completely empty.

* * *

The scene shifts one last time to an unknown location. It was dark and the walls, ceiling and floor were a dark blue. There was a large flash and the four from before were in its place.

"Woah, this place looks creepy" said Jigglypuff.

"I agree" shivered Luigi.

Jigglypuff glanced at Luigi in surprise. "You understood me?"

"Have you already forgotten, pinky?" mocked Falcon. "We can all speak the same language in this world."

"I'm called Jigglypuff!" she said with a frown and puffed out cheeks.

"Let's not start arguing" said Ness, trying to be the voice of reason. "We have an important mission."

"No need to worry, kiddo" Falcon said with a cocky grin. "With me onboard, you guys have no need to worry."

"OK, smart guy, if you're so good, where do we go?" asked Jigglypuff with surprising sarcasm.

"Simple, this way" Falcon stated, taking a step forward. Suddenly, the corridor was illuminated red as alarms began to blare.

"Alert, intruders detected in sector 12!" a computer voice blared.

"Smooth, Falcon" sighed Jigglypuff.

Falcon, however, kept a confident look on his face. "This is just a mere bump on the road to victory" he stated.

"Then what do you call that?" screamed Luigi, pointing behind Falcon, who turned to see an army of Polygons running towards them.

"Anyone got a plan?" asked Ness.

"Well, we could either stand our ground and fight against impossible odds and possibly die… or run" stated Falcon.

"What do you think, Luigi?" Jigglypuff asked. When she didn't get an answer, she turned and saw Luigi already running. "Ok, let's go with that."

The four heroes immediately pelted down the corridor, with both Falcon and Luigi up front and Ness and Jigglypuff trailing behind. Eventually, Jigglypuff began to fall back. Ness, seeing this, stopped and leapt to her aid.

"Ness!" Luigi cried but he needn't worry as a flash of green emanated from the young boy and hovered towards the advancing Polygons.

"PK Flash!" he cried, the green spark exploding and taking out their pursuers.

"That should hold them off for a while" said Ness. "Let's go!"

The four continued down the corridor and found themselves in a circular room with four doors.

"Great, where now?" asked Falcon.

"Let's open the doors first and see what we find" suggested Ness, opening the first door and finding a blank wall, causing him to blink in confusion. Falcon opened another one and was met with a boxing glove on a spring. Jigglypuff chortled to herself as she opened her door and a broom fell on her head.

Luigi shook his head at them. "Boy, this place is bizarre. But that must mean this door leads to the…"

He opened the door and his face dropped. "Group of purple monsters." He suddenly slammed the door and placed his back against it.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ness.

"Um, I found the way out but…" he started, but was cut off when the door was knocked off its hinges, sending him sprawling across the floor as two Polygons stepped through. They were humanoid but quite large and bulky, indicating their strength.

"This should be interesting" Falcon smirked, cracking his knuckles whilst Luigi peeled himself off the ground.

"We're not gonna fight them, are we?" he asked timidly.

"What's wrong, bean-pole? Not man enough" joked Falcon. However, Luigi seemed slightly hurt.

"Bean-pole?" he repeated as Falcon shot forward and through a punch at the first one. However, the Brute Polygon blocked the punch with its arm and slapped the captain away with its other arm.

Jigglypuff chuckled lightly but stopped when the Brute rushed at her and slammed its fist into the ground where she was after she jumped out of the way and over its head. She grabbed onto its neck and began to slap it round the back of the head. The Brute tried shaking her off but she had a surprisingly good grip.

"Falcon!" she called out, alerting the dazed captain who caught on.

"Be right there!" he yelled, rushing towards the Brute. He reeled his arm back for another punch but at the last minute, it grabbed Jigglypuff and threw her at Falcon. She landed on his face, leaving them both open to a shoulder barge from it. The picked themselves off the floor and stared worriedly at the Brute.

"This isn't good" Jigglypuff gulped.

Meanwhile, Ness was having just as much difficulty. He was unable to land a single hit as the second Brute was swinging its arms and legs in an attempt to hit him. The Brute then tried a sweep kick but Ness flipped back with amazing grace and landed perfectly. He then pulled out a yo-yo.

"Let's see if this works" he said to himself, before flinging it forward at the creature's crotch. It struck but the Brute simply stared at the boy with its non-existent face.

"Uh-oh" Ness gulped as the Brute struck out with his foot which connected with the boy's face. He was knocked into the wall before being grabbed by the neck by the Brute who brought back its fist, ready to plant it in Ness' face. Luigi saw this and he gasped in horror.

"Oh god, what do I do?" he wailed. The Brute began to throw its fist at Ness, who shut his eyes.

"NO!" Luigi cried, extending his hand, a green fireball shooting out of his palm and striking the Brute. It didn't seem to injure it but it was enough to cause the Brute to drop Ness and advance towards the plumber. Luigi trembled as it approached him but, thankfully, Ness launched a bolt of blue lightning at it.

"PK Thunder!" he yelled, before it struck the Brute and sent it flying towards Luigi, who panicked and ducked as it sailed over and slammed into the opposite wall.

Ness ran up to the cowering plumber. "Are you ok, Luigi?"

"I'm fine" he whimpered as he stood up, turning to see the Brute get back up and face them. It punched its fists together, causing Luigi to tremble again.

"Come on, Luigi!" Ness cried. "You've got to be strong, for your brother!"

Mario's smiling face flashed in Luigi's mind and Luigi began to think. He did need to be strong. Mario would've gone through fire and brimstone to save him.

"OK, Ness!" said Luigi with newfound confidence. "I'll fight! For the sake of myself and for the sake of my brother! I will not fail, nor shall I…"

He was interrupted when the Brute punched him round the face, sending him soaring across the room. Ness winced slightly before pulling out a baseball bat and smashing it into the Brute's legs.

Back with Falcon, he had just recovered from another hit from the Brute but was suddenly put in a Full Nelson.

"A Full Nelson?" he scoffed. "That won't stop me, I'm Captain Falcon!" He struggled to break free but the Brute wouldn't let him. "OK, this is starting to get annoying."

As the Brute held him, Jigglypuff, who was a fair distance away, began to spin on the ground vertically. She started slowly before she picked up speed and shot forward. The Rollout attack smashed into the back of the Brute's legs, causing it to release Falcon who swung round and kicked it in the chest, knocking it over Jigglypuff's head and into the wall.

Falcon rushed at the creature and threw a punch but the Brute caught it with his hand. The F-Zero pilot threw his other fist but that got caught too. Before he knew it, the Brute slammed its head into Falcon, knocking him back. The giant monster charged at Falcon, ready to pound him into oblivion but Jigglypuff ended up saving him again by jumping up and striking out with both her feet in the beast's face, causing it to stumble. As she dropped, Falcon leapt over her and drove his knee into the Brute's neck.

"Nice work, Falcon" complimented Jigglypuff.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" Falcon replied. Suddenly, the Brute stood back up and stared at them before charging. Jigglypuff looked towards Falcon.

"I've got this" she said, before… falling asleep.

Falcon tilted his head in confusion as the Brute drew closer. However, when it came into contact with the sleeping Pokémon, it bounced off at a high speed and smashed into the wall, leaving a crater before it dispersed into shapes. Falcon's jaw was wide open as Jigglypuff woke up.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I dunno" was the blunt response.

Suddenly, Ness flew past them before the second Brute punched Falcon in the gut, causing him to keel over. Jigglypuff turned to fight but was kicked away. The psychic boy had quickly recovered and whipped out his yo-yo again; this time flinging it at the Brute's face. The Brute recoiled from the hit, leaving it open for Ness to float up and head-butt it. The Brute fell back but quickly recovered to kick at Ness who side-stepped the attack before flinging the yo-yo once more. He managed to wrap it around the Brute's legs and tie them up.

"Luigi, now!" Ness cried.

As if on cue, Luigi leapt from seemingly nowhere and chopped at the Brute's neck. This seemed to gravely injure the monster but it broke free from the yo-yo's wires and smacked Luigi away while he was still in the air. It then reached down with amazing speed and grabbed Ness before punching him with enough force to send him through the air and crash into the recovering Falcon.

The Brute then began to charge again at the fallen group but Luigi was aware. He couldn't help but gulp.

I should try the Super Jump Punch, he thought, but it's nowhere near as strong as Mario's. Oh well, may as well try.

Luigi dashed at the beast as it prepared to punch the green fighter. However, Luigi ducked and then shot up with his own Super Jump Punch. To his own amazement, as his fist struck the Brute, it rocketed into the air covered in fire. It smashed into the ceiling before fading apart.

"Oh my god! Did you guys see that?" Luigi cried in delight. Disappointingly, the others had only just got back up.

"Saw what?" asked Falcon.

"Oh… nothing" Luigi sighed in annoyance, kicking at the ground.

"Looks like you took out the other one. Nice job" said Jigglypuff.

Ness looked towards the space where the Brutes came from. "Let's pat ourselves on the back later. We've got heroes to save."

The others followed the boy through the doorway as the alarms continued to blare. Fortunately, they didn't encounter any more Polygons before finding a giant steel door with a single ring that acted as a door handle.

"Maybe they're here" suggested Jigglypuff. Luigi and Ness pulled on the ring but found it extremely difficult.

"Boy, this thing is hard to open" sighed Ness.

"Well, you guys better hurry up! We've got company!" yelled Falcon. Looking back down the corridor, the others gasped in horror at the sight of what seemed like an army of Polygons. To make matters worse, at the very front was a giant purple bull with black, pointed horns and demonic red eyes.

"ARGH!" screamed Luigi before grabbing onto the ring, placing his feet on the door and pulling with all his might to no avail.

"Now what do we do?" wailed Jigglypuff.

Falcon remained firm, his fist suddenly glowing. "Don't worry, guys. I've got this" he said in a quiet tone as he drew his fist back.

"Falcon! You can't punch a bull in the eye!" Ness told him.

"We'll see" was the muttered response as the bull got closer. Jigglypuff covered her eyes as it approached. Falcon, meanwhile, broke into a confident smirk.

"Falcon…" he started to say; the bull's horns inches from them, before he threw his fist. "PUNCH!"

Suddenly, Falcon's fist seemed to create a fiery image of a falcon as it came into contact with the bull, sending it hurtling down the corridor, crashing into the defenceless polygons before exploding into a purple flurry once it crashed into the wall.

Everyone, apart from Falcon, stared at the feat they just saw. "Woah" was all they muttered before Falcon turned to help them with the door. After much struggling, they managed to open the steel blockade and snuck into the room before slamming the door.

"There, hopefully those creeps won't get in" said Falcon.

"It's a bit dark in here" muttered Luigi. "Someone turn the lights on."

Ness fumbled about and eventually found a switch which did lighten up the room. Now that they could see, they stared in horror at the sight before them.

The eight unconscious and imprisoned heroes.

**

* * *

**

These four new faces and succeeded in finding the trapped heroes! But can they free them? And can they even escape? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!


	18. The Rescue Operation Part 2

**Soz for the long wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 17: The Rescue Operation Part 2

The four rescuers continued to stare at the captured heroes, unable to take their eyes off of them. Eventually, Luigi rushed up to Mario's pod and started hitting the glass.

"Bro, wake up!" he wailed, banging as hard as he could. "Come on, Mario! Please wake up!" He then turned to the other gob-smacked heroes, with a look of desperation.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled, much to their surprise.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Ness.

"I don't know! Just do something, please!" Luigi begged, tears almost beginning to form. Jigglypuff started patting him to try and calm him down whilst Falcon looked on.

"Wow," he muttered to himself, "He may be a wuss but he really loves his brother." He looked around the room and noticed a large computer to their left. He ran to it and began to type on the keyboard.

"Falcon?" spoke up Ness, but Falcon interrupted him.

"What are waiting for, we've got people to rescue!" he told him. The others all huddled round the computer, watching Falcon as he typed until they heard banging. They turned to see the door shaking.

"Something tells me we'd better hurry!" trembled Luigi. Falcon began to type faster until a bing sound was heard.

"Uh oh" he gulped. "This thing needs a password."

"Try 'Master Hand'" suggested Jigglypuff.

"No, that would be too obvious" said Falcon. "If he wants whatever this accesses safe, he'd use something that he really cares for. I doubt he wants this info protected that much since it's really unlikely that someone will find this place."

The four started to think when Luigi snapped his fingers. "Sasha said he loves the universe he created. Try 'Smash'".

Falcon typed it in, causing a buzz sound. "Damn" he muttered.

"Didn't work, did it?" guessed Ness.

"Yeah, but it gets worse" the bounty hunter told them. "According to this, if the wrong password is entered two more times, it'll lock down and our chances of rescuing them are screwed."

The others looked at each other in worry. They had to think this through if they were to rescue the heroes, but they didn't have an awful lot of time, as the door was beginning to shake more violently.

"Come on guys, think!" said Falcon. "What would he use for a password?"

The four stood there in silent thought, trying to block out the constant banging. After what seemed like hours, Jigglypuff yelled.

"I got it! Try 'Ancient'" she suggested.

"Good idea!" smiled Falcon, typing it in. The four stared in anticipation when…

BUZZ

"Damn it!" screamed Falcon, slamming the keyboard. "We've only got one last chance!"

"And we better think of it fast!" Luigi alerted them to the door, which seemed like it was ready to fly off.

Ness began to think carefully. _Let's see_ he said mentally. _Master Hand would only use something that he really cared about for a password, but if it's not Smash or Ancient, the two things that really matter, then what would it be?_

Suddenly, something in his mind clicked. "Falcon! Try 'Sasha'!" he told him.

"Sasha?" repeated Falcon, "His assistant? Why would he use her name as the password?"

"You got a better idea?" asked Ness, sarcastically. Falcon looked at the shuddering door one more time.

"Good point" he said, typing it in. "Let's hope this works."

Tension filled the air as Falcon raised his finger to press enter. Luigi crossed his fingers, whilst Jigglypuff started chewing her hands. Even the F-Zero pilot couldn't help but shut his eyes as he pressed the enter button.

…

Ding!

The four looked and saw a message on the screen saying 'Access Granted.'

"Yes! Come on!" cheered Falcon, punching the air, whilst the others cheered. "Right, now let's see" he continued as he typed in more commands. Eventually, the screen changed again, displaying images of the eight trapped figures and numerous statistics about them. Falcon ignored it and carried on typing until another message popped up.

"Release Smashers from hibernation?" read Luigi.

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Falcon, slamming a button. Suddenly, a hissing sound was heard. They turned to see smoke emerging from the now open pods, followed by the coughing fighters.

Mario waved the smoke out of his face as he opened his eyes. "What just happened?" he asked, before suddenly being pulled into a vice-grip.

"Bro, you're ok!" Luigi cheered.

"Luigi? What are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Mario.

"We'll explain everything later" Ness told him. "Are you guys alright? Can you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, the last thing I remember was…" Fox began to say before they all looked at each other.

"Master Hand!" they all yelled.

"That backstabbing bastard locked us up!" said Samus in an angry tone.

"Yeah, and Sasha… she just stood there and watched him do it" Pikachu told them, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, no need to worry" Falcon reassured them. "We're here to get you guys out of here, so let's move!"

"Uh, Falcon. Have you forgotten the swarm of monsters outside trying to break their way in?" Jigglypuff reminded him.

There was an awkward silence until DK spoke up. "I have an idea."

* * *

Outside the door, the numerous Polygons were ramming themselves into it. When they reeled back, they heard banging from the other side. They all looked at each other confused when, suddenly; the door flew off, crushing the unsuspecting creatures. DK stood in the doorway proudly as the others made their way through.

"So, where do we go?" asked Kirby. Falcon pulled out his walkie-talkie and pressed the red button before speaking into it.

"Sasha! We've got them out! Now what?" he asked.

"Sasha? Why's she helping us now?" asked Link.

"She's the one who organized this rescue mission" explained Jigglypuff.

This only confused the original eight further. Just what was Sasha doing?

"Ok, but hurry up!" finished Falcon before putting the walkie-talkie away. "She said we just need to keep running. She's trying to distract Master Hand for now. She'll grab us when she's ready."

"But we might be captured by then" wailed Pikachu, "And shoved back into those horrible tubes!"

"We just need to keep fighting" said Link, pulling his sword out. "If we keep faith, we'll be fine."

With no other options, the rest followed his example and immediately took off down a corridor to their left. As they ran, they saw another horde of Polygons chasing after them.

"Don't these things have anything better to do?" asked Samus, as she shot at them with her cannon.

"They should take a holiday" joked Fox, shooting them too. Their shots managed to kill several of them and knock them back, creating some distance between them.

Falcon, who was at the head of the group smirked at their work before looking forward and gasping. There was a door on the other side of a huge gaping hole in the floor.

"Guys, heads up!" he yelled at them, running towards the edge before jumping. He flipped forwards as he did and managed to land on the other side with grace. The others reached the gap and looked at each other awkwardly.

"What are you waiting for?" Falcon asked them.

Samus and Fox turned round and continued to shoot at the monsters. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up!" Samus told them.

The others nodded and took turns. Mario jumped on Yoshi and the dinosaur flutter jumped over, with Ness accompanying them with his PSI powers allowing him to float slightly. Pikachu looked over the edge nervously, prompting Kirby to inhale him and spit him over the gap. The yellow mouse cluttered across the ground and glared back.

"What was that for?" he cried.

Kirby shrugged. "You weren't moving. How else was I supposed to get you moving?" he told the mouse before floating over himself along with Jigglypuff. DK followed them using his Spinning Kong move, leaving Link to fire his Grapple Hook, which attached to the other side. He then grabbed Luigi and they swung across, leaving the two space heroes.

Fox fired a few more shots before jumping over the edge and using Fire Fox to propel himself further.

"Ok, Samus, your turn!" Fox told her.

Samus turned round and nodded. She was about to jump when one of the Polygon creatures that managed to struggle through struck her in the back, knocking her over the edge. The others gasped but thankfully, Samus used her Grapple Beam to pull herself up, leaving the purple monsters stranded on the other side.

"Hah! That'll show them!" laughed Jigglypuff. Pikachu accompanied her by sticking his tongue out.

"Nah nah, you can't get us" he mocked.

"Don't anger the deadly monsters" said a very worried Luigi.

"Oh, they can't get us now" Falcon reassured him. "Come on; let's see what's in here."

The others followed him through and were met with an unusual sight. They walls were covered with metallic crystals that jutted out and the floor was covered in steel.

"Where are we?" asked Yoshi.

"I'm not sure," replied Link, "But something tells me something bad is gonna happen."

Suddenly, something dropped from the ceiling in a loud thud, causing them all to jump. They couldn't tell what it was but it seemed to be entirely made of metal. Samus tried scanning it but yielded no results.

"What is that?" whispered Kirby.

Nobody answered since none of them knew what it was. Mario slowly approached it, looking down at it. Then, to his horror, the thing stood up slowly until it was staring into the plumber's face.

"Oh god" he muttered.

"What? What is it, bro?" asked Luigi.

"It's me!" Mario exclaimed. And so it was. He was face to face with a metallic clone.

"Master Hand must've created it!" deduced Fox. "He probably got all your data when we were trapped in those pods!"

Suddenly, the thing threw a punch, sending Mario sliding across the steel floor.

"Mario!" they all cried as he came to a stop near them. Luigi rolled his sleeves up as he gave an angry look at Metal Mario.

"I'll show him! Charge!" he yelled as he ran at the metal creature, but it easily grabbed Luigi's arm and swung round rapidly before finally letting go, throwing Luigi crashing into one of the crystals, which smashed on impact, leaving the lean plumber unconscious.

"Oh that is it!" Mario growled. "No one does that to my brother!"

Mario lunged at the metal doppelganger and tackled it to the ground. Metal wasn't going to take this lying down (pun intended) and flipped back up; throwing a punch that Mario dodged and returned. Metal stumbled back slightly whilst Mario looked in confusion.

"Weird, that didn't hurt a bit. You'd thinking punching metal would…" he started to say before Metal slammed its head into the original, knocking him back before throwing an uppercut that knocked Mario into the air. It then grabbed the plumber's leg and slammed him into the ground. Mario tried shaking himself free but Metal flung him over its head, causing him to slam into the ground face first.

The red plumber pushed himself up and rolled forward to avoid a stomp from the metal being. Mario then swung round and threw a fireball but, to his shock, it had no effect on his opponent.

"So much for that plan" he gulped before being sucker-punched in the gut. Metal then jabbed his knee into Mario's skull, knocking him back. The silent monster then threw its own fireball but Mario jumped over it and swung his heel down on Metal's head. He then shot his palm forward and released a blast of fire that knocked Metal through the air.

However, Metal recovered in mid-air and landed on its feet with a clang. The two plumbers charged at each other with Mario throwing a kick that Metal ducked under, who punched twice that sent Mario staggering back a bit. Mario recovered and threw his own fist which Metal side-stepped. The steel creature then grabbed Mario's arm and punched upwards into it. Under normal circumstances, this would've broken Mario's arm but, thanks to the rules of the Smash Realm, it only wounded him slightly.

"Argh, god damn it!" he cursed before Metal flung him to the side.

"We've got to help him!" DK told the others.

"No" said Samus bluntly.

"Why not?" asked Yoshi.

"I know when someone wants to work alone, and this is one of those cases" the bounty huntress explained. "That metal clone hurt his brother, and if he wants to be the one to finish it off, we let him."

The others looked in desperation as Mario stood back up. Metal threw a fireball that Mario returned, negating the attack. Mario then lunged forward but Metal grabbed his overalls and threw him upwards. The clone then jumped after him but Mario countered by grabbing Metal's arms and shifting his body so that Metal was smashed into the ground and Mario landed on him. Metal shoved Mario off before rolling back and getting up. Mario noticed that his copy didn't seem tired at all.

"How much energy has this thing got?" he asked himself, as Metal charged forward. Mario raised his arms in defence as Metal slammed its own palm into the plumber's neck, grabbing him and placing him against the crystal wall.

The others gasped in horror as Metal was ready to put an end to the plumber. They were ready to charge and help when Luigi, who had recovered latched himself onto Metal's back.

"Hands off my bro!" he cried as the metal doppelganger thrashed wildly, trying to shake him off. Eventually, Luigi jumped off, placing his boot on Metal's face, disorienting it.

"Time to bring out the good old Super Jump Punch!" he smirked, using said move. Even though it hit, it wasn't as powerful as the last one.

"Oh, son of a…" Luigi moaned until Mario yelled at him.

"Bro, give me a lift!" he said, pointing at the midair Metal. Luigi nodded as Mario jumped at him, bouncing off of his head. He reeled his fist back and swung it down, sending Metal crashing into the ground. To everyone's surprise, it broke into pieces upon impact. Mario landed and the two brothers instantly hi-fived.

"That just goes to show that you never mess with the Super Mario Bros!" cheered Mario.

"Nice work, Mario!" Yoshi congratulated. "Oh, and Luigi" he quickly added, when said plumber gave him an annoyed frown.

The others were about to congratulate too when suddenly, the door burst open and swarms of Polygons came through, forcing the heroes into the back of the room.

"There are hundreds of them!" screamed Jigglypuff.

"There's no way we can take them all on!" cried Fox.

Pikachu covered his eyes, as the sea of purple descended on them. However, just as it seemed their end was imminent, a flash of light appeared in front of them, revealing a familiar figure.

"Sasha!"

The goddess remained silent, waving her arm and taking them away in another flash.

* * *

Elsewhere, Master Hand saw all the events on one of his many screens. He had a disappointed tone in his voice.

"So, Sasha planned on betraying me from the very beginning" he muttered. "Well, I'm not going to let some damn book thwart my plans! I have everything I need, and I won't let these 'Super Smash Bros' stop me!"

**

* * *

**

The heroes have been rescued! But the fight is far from over! What is Master Hand's ultimate plan? And what will our heroes learn from Sasha? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!


	19. Sasha Explains All

**I've FINALLY updated! Sadly this is just an exposition chapter but hopefully it will be interesting. If you feel like I've missed something out or don't understand something, let me know in a review or by PM. For now, enjoy**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 18: Sasha Explains All

Once the light died down, the twelve heroes found themselves in a large bedroom. The walls were the brightest white and the tiled floor matched. A giant double-bed sat in the middle with its back against a wall and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. The group was slightly disorientated before taking sighs of relief.

"That was too close" sighed Pikachu as he flopped to the floor. Luigi did the same whilst Sasha waved her hand, creating a sparkling light that covered the whole room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm barricading the room so Master Hand won't be able to get us" the goddess explained.

"That's good to know" replied Samus, suddenly pointing her cannon at Sasha. "Now, we won't have any interruptions."

"Woah, calm down!" Jigglypuff told the bounty hunter. "Like I said, Sasha organized the rescue mission."

"Yeah, but she was also the one who left us at that glove's mercy!" retorted Fox.

Sasha raised her hands in a defensive manner. "Please, let me explain everything."

DK cracked his knuckles aggressively but Mario placed a hand on his arm. "Wait, I think we should hear her out."

Everyone else decided to follow his lead and took places around the room as Sasha began to speak.

"I know you have a lot of questions" she said, glancing at the original eight. "So, I will start from the beginning."

"Oh, I hate history lessons" moaned DK, earning himself a slap on the wrist from Yoshi.

Sasha continued, "As you know, Master Hand and I are gods, but we are also members of a race known as the Ancients, who have existed since the dawn of time. Our leader, the First Ancient, formed an order of Higher Ancients; those of us who possessed great power, capable of creating and governing universes."

"So, you're saying that there are several other universes out there besides our own?" asked Link.

"Correct" said Sasha, "Creating them isn't easy though. Several Higher Ancients need to combine their efforts to keep them steady. But there was one special case."

"I think I can guess who this is" muttered Samus. Sasha glanced at her with a look of confirmation, as the mind drifted to that day.

* * *

The Higher Ancients were gathered in their meeting room, all seated on their porcelain white thrones. Sasha was among them, slightly shorter and more fresh-faced.

_I had recently joined the group myself. It was a great honour for both me and my family. I was still young though and believed that all the others among me were much greater than I. That is, until, HE arrived._

The group turned to see the three figures enter the room. One of them was one of their regular members; the other two were obviously newcomers but Sasha only focused on one of them.

A young man with spiked white hair that went straight up. He had piercing blue eyes and confident grin on his face. He wore a white suit and matching shoes, no doubt to make himself more presentable, but what really caught her eye was the one glove he wore on his right hand.

_His name was Mestra, a prodigy among Ancients. He had enough power to not only create a whole universe but capable of nearly sustaining it on his own. The only assistance he needed was mine. He quickly rose through the ranks and received the title of 'God'. He was then allowed to take a new form and a new name. As you can guess, he dubbed himself the God of Creation; the Master Hand._

* * *

"Why did Master Hand need your help if he was that powerful though?" asked Kirby.

"It's because of my power" Sasha stated. "I can't create a universe, but I can sustain it with the Smash Force that I create. My essence is spread throughout the whole universe. Every living thing contains some of it, even all of you."

She then raised her hand towards the heroes and, without warning, the same symbol they've seen before appeared on their hands.

"So that explains it" gasped Mario. "But why does this happen?"

"Because my Smash Force can be channelled but by only those who possess large quantities of it. Namely, you twelve" the goddess answered.

"Why us, though?" asked Pikachu.

Sasha closed her eyes as she continued to remember.

"After I received the title as the Goddess of Smash, I was summoned forth by the First Ancient. He rarely spoke to an Ancient in a one-on-one meeting, so I was quite nervous. But he told me that I was special; capable of being bestowed a mystical item."

She then pulled out the book she was always carrying. "This is that item; the Chronicle. It details the past, predicts the future and writes the present. Upon reading it, I realised that Master Hand was doomed to turn evil and that you twelve would be the ones to stop him. The chosen group known as the Super Smash Bros."

The goddess opened the book to reveal the pages that displayed the images of the heroes. A collective gasp was uttered.

"Super Smash Bros" repeated Yoshi. "Sounds cool."

"A bit sexist though, isn't it?" said Samus. "We're 'Bros' despite having two girls in the group?"

"What, you suggest Super Smash Sisters?" taunted Falcon. "Hardly strikes fear into the enemy, does it?"

"True, but I agree with Samus" replied Jigglypuff.

"But we can't call ourselves Super Smash Siblings or something" Kirby said.

"What about Super Smash Group with a Majority of Males But Two Females?" suggested Ness.

"Enough!" cried Sasha. "It's Super Smash Bros, ok?"

There was a moment's pause as everyone stared in shock. Sasha quickly cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I knew one day that Master Hand would stumble upon you as he was looking for more fighters, so I needed a plan to break you all free, and according to the Chronicle, Master Hand would overlook four of the Smashers; namely the four who rescued you."

Mario turned to Luigi with a surprised expression. "You knew about all this?"

Luigi rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you but Sasha told me not to."

"Why?" everyone asked simultaneously, looking at the goddess for an answer. It was her turn now to look sheepish.

"I felt like you had to witness Master Hand's actions for yourself to understand the threat. I thought if I asked, you would refuse" she admitted.

Link shook his head. "That's not true. It's a hero's duty to answer every beck and call, especially from a lady."

Fox nodded in agreement. "It would be weird but I think we all would've agreed to help."

Pikachu suddenly acted squeamish. "To be honest, I'm not sure I would've agreed."

Kirby glanced at him but didn't say anything. It was true. Pikachu would never have signed on for something like this. To the pink blob's surprise, Pikachu smiled.

"But because of this tournament, I know that despite my lack of heroic efforts, I can take on that giant glove, with all of your help, of course."

Kirby returned the grin and patted Pikachu on the back. Samus let out a small smile too.

"I suppose I should be thankful too. If I never came here, I don't think I ever would've learnt about what it means to be a friend" she told them. "And I know this sounds mushy but I'm really glad I met you guys."

The group of twelve all came together with broad smiles on their faces. Sasha looked slightly bewildered.

"No need to look astonished, Sasha" Mario told her. "We'll help stop Master Hand… That's a point. What the heck is he up to anyway?"

Yoshi's eyes widened. "That's right. What did you guys find out?" he asked DK and Samus.

DK answered "Well, it looks like Master Hand was gonna force us to fight in his tournaments for all of eternity."

"He's used previous fighters before but they all eventually died coz what little Smash Force they had was drained" Samus told them. "I think that glove was aware of our large amounts of Smash Force and knew that it would help us stay alive."

"Fighting for eternity?" Link gasped. "That's just twisted."

"And we're not the only ones at risk" Samus continued. "He eventually plans to grab more people from the worlds so the tournaments will last longer. It's as if he's developed some enormous hunger for fighting!"

"That's correct" Sasha said. "His previous tournaments were always fair, but it seems his growing boredom has driven him insane. It's almost ironic." She muttered the last sentence so the others didn't hear it.

"Well, this guy may be a god, but even he won't be able to withstand a Falcon Punch!" the F-Zero pilot declared.

"Still, it won't be easy" Ness reminded them.

"Hey, since when was being a hero easy?" Fox stated.

"Less yakking and more saving the universe" cried Kirby.

"I feel really pumped up. Is this what it's like?" asked Pikachu.

"Yep, really gets the blood flowing" smirked DK.

"Then I suggest we go now whilst we're feeling brave enough" said Samus, readying her cannon.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling?" moaned Luigi.

"It'll be alright, pal. We'll be fighting alongside you" Jigglypuff stated to calm him down.

"Yeah, there's twelve of us and only one of him!" chimed Yoshi.

"I've never fought a god before though. Should be interesting" Link told them.

Mario gave Sasha a wink. "I think we're all ready. Let's-a go!"

Sasha gave a thankful smile. "Thank you all. Don't worry. I have faith in you all."

And with that, she clicked her fingers, taking the group towards wherever Master Hand waited.

* * *

**Will the Super Smash Bros succeed in defeating Master Hand? Or will the crazed god triumph instead? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!**


	20. Final Destination Part 1

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 19: Final Destination Part 1

The group of thirteen soon found themselves on what appeared to be a giant, blue, floating platform that seemed to stretch out for millennia. The floor was slightly transparent so they could see the glowing red orb that rested in the centre. What really shocked them though was that the only thing surrounding them was space. They could make out distant stars in the sky, which they assumed were other worlds.

"Woah!" gasped Yoshi. "Are we in outer space?"

"If we are, I don't recognise it" replied Samus.

"That's because even your entire galaxy is contained in your world' explained Sasha. "We are at the centre of the Smashverse, placed above the Smash Realm."

Luigi shuddered slightly. "It's very daunting. I mean, there doesn't seem to be anything for miles. Just this one lone platform."

"What is this place, anyway?" asked Link.

"This is Master Hand's residence" Sasha told him, "Or as he likes to call it…"

"Final Destination!"

The group turned to see the god himself floating before him. Despite his lack of face, the group couldn't help but feel the cold rage that seemed to emanate from him.

"It's a fitting name, as anyone who comes here tends to not leave… alive, anyway" the hand chuckled evilly.

"Well, I think you're gonna have to change it" challenged Falcon, "Coz we're leaving once we've kicked your ass!"

Master Hand let out a thunderous laugh, causing Pikachu and Luigi to hide behind the others.

"You fools honestly think you can beat a god? You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid!" the hand spat.

"Either way, we're not going to let you get away with what you're planning" declared Fox. "Innocent people have died because of your twisted tourney and we're here to put an end to it."

"You wouldn't have even known if it wasn't for me!" bellowed the Master Hand. "All the friendships you've made, the lessons you've learned, the whole experience was because of ME! You should be praising me, bowing before me! I am your creator, your God! I MADE YOU!"

"You're wrong!" Kirby cried out. "You can't make an entire universe by yourself! You needed Sasha's help! She's the real reason we exist!"

"Bah" the hand scoffed. "I admit that her Smash Force has been integral, but you think just because you can control it, that makes you some indestructible force? That's right. I know about you Super Smash Bros. I've known from the beginning!"

"How? I thought only Sasha was allowed to read the Chronicle" piped up Luigi.

"Unless she told him" answered Samus, causing the group to look at the goddess, who had fallen mute.

"That doesn't matter right now" Mario reminded them. "We're here to stop Master Hand."

"Ha! You might've survived the arena but this is my domain! My power won't be protecting you now!" the hand laughed. "It's such a shame I have to destroy you. You were my best fighters yet."

Jigglypuff jumped forward with her cheeks puffed. "Put a cork in it! Guys, cover your ears!" The others obeyed as Jigglypuff began to sing. "Jigg-ly-puff-jigg-ly-jiggly-puff!" The Pokémon looked pleased with herself until she saw Master Hand was still floating.

"What? My singing…"

"Is useless here!" the hand revealed. "Looks like it wasn't very effective!"

"Fine! We'll deal with you the hard way!" DK snarled as he cracked his knuckles. He suddenly leapt forward, making a dash for the hand. He merely chuckled as he flicked him away.

"Pathetic" he muttered, but he was unaware of Falcon, who had followed DK's lead and had slid under the monkey to kick upwards. The hand took the blow and swept him away. Link then charged forward and slashed at the hand's side but he didn't seem to feel the blow. Yoshi and Fox rushed to help, kicking and punching at the god, who simply floated there and laughed.

"Your puny attacks can't hurt me! I'm invincible!"

"For someone with no mouth, you sure talk a lot!"

Kirby came crashing down in his Stone form, slamming the Master Hand into the ground. However, the hand flipped him off before smacking him away. He then targeted the other three, aiming his forefinger at them and charging forward. Fox and Yoshi leapt to the side but Link stood his ground, raising his shield to take the powerful poke. The attack still forced him back, but he retaliated by swiping his sword again, striking Master Hand's finger. He seemed to wince but still wasn't that badly hurt, as he flicked Link upwards before floating above him and punching him back down. The Hero of Time slammed into the ground with a thud whilst the evil glove stretched himself out and shot downwards, intent on crushing him.

"Look out!" screamed Pikachu, who slammed Link out of the way before being crushed.

"Pikachu!" everyone cried. Master Hand rose into the air, cackling. But he soon stopped when he saw that the yellow mouse, while injured, was still intact.

"He's alive?" he gasped.

"It must be the Smash Force" deduced Ness. "We can take fatal hits that would normally kill straight away."

The group breathed a sigh of relief but that was quickly interrupted when Master Hand picked Pikachu up and flung him to the side. The yellow mouse rolled to the edge of the platform but thankfully stopped himself from falling off. He then proceeded to fire Thunder Jolts at the god, who shrugged them all off as he advanced on the little mouse. Fortunately, back-up arrived in the form of Samus and Yoshi, who used their Grapple Beam and tongue respectively to grab Master Hand's thumb and little finger. The two struggled to keep him in place as Fox slid under him, planning to use Fire Fox up into him. But their strength wasn't enough. The hand quickly flicked them up in the air before grabbing hold of Fox and throwing him into the airborne Samus. He then grabbed Yoshi and began to crush him.

"You shouldn't have poked around where you didn't belong you stupid creature" he threatened. "I'm going to enjoy squeezing the life out of you."

Before he could go through with this, Mario had leapt into the air and landed on Master Hand, punching him repeatedly. This distracted him enough for him to slightly release his grip and allow Yoshi to bite him. The hand let out a small yelp as he completely let go of the green dinosaur but he was now extremely pissed. With the heroic plumber still on board, he shot high into the air and began to swoop throughout the air. Mario held on for dear life, trying desperately not to scream or to lose his hat. The rest of group stood in shock at the speed he was flying.

"Mario, hang in there bro!" Luigi cried out to him but he should've been worrying about himself. The hand proceeded to shoot across the platform, knocking everyone to either side of the platform. The force was so strong that Jigglypuff, the lightest of the group, soared over the edge. Luckily, Kirby had also been sent flying over and had grabbed her hand before grabbing the ledge.

"Guys, some help here please!" he yelled as the diabolical god aimed himself towards the dangling puffballs. Ness was able to pull them back over the edge before he hit them. But the hand simply soared under the arena and re-appeared the other side. Mario was finally forced to let go but DK caught him.

"Thanks, buddy" he said but Master Hand was already primed for another attack. Fox tried shooting at him and Link fired some arrows but neither seemed to have much effect, leaving them open as Master Hand spun vertically like a drill into the ground, catching them in the onslaught before sending them flying.

"I've got him!" Ness announced as he ran towards the god. "PK Flash!" A green burst of energy erupted from the boy, striking the hand that knocked him back.

"Not bad. You actually hurt me" Master Hand responded. "Let me return the favour!" He reeled himself back, forming into a fist before charging forward. Mario and Luigi threw fireballs at him to try and stop him but they were effortlessly knocked aside. Ness braced himself for the hit but DK jumped in front of him.

"Run!"

Ness didn't hesitate and dove out of the way, leaving the ape to take the full force of the attack. He had his hands held out in an attempt to stop it but he was being shoved back.

"I admire your strength" commented Master Hand, "But you're still a buffoonish homosapien!"

"Hey, I'll have you know, I've got a girlfriend!" DK retorted.

Groaning at his stupidity, Master Hand flicked out of his fist form, sending DK flying back.

"Hah! You've left yourself open! FALCON…"

The hand turned to see Falcon with his fist reeled back. "PUNCH!" The bounty hunter threw his fist but, to his horror, Master Hand caught his fist between two fingers.

"Impossible!" Falcon wailed as the hand flung him away. As he crashed into the ground, Master Hand made a gun-like pose and fired two giant bullets at the downed hero. Samus jumped in front of him and fired a Charge Shot which destroyed them.

"Thanks for the save. I owe ya!" said Falcon. "How about a date?"

"Don't flatter yourself" Samus bluntly replied before charging forward. Master Hand followed suit but he wasn't prepared for Samus rolling under him and planting several bombs that instantly went off. Samus uncurled and turned round to attack again but the hand had beaten her to the punch, almost literally, by smacking her away.

"You are becoming infuriating!" he bellowed, firing a stream of lasers from each of his fingers. A small group charged forward, with Jigglypuff leading with her Rollout. However, a laser instantly struck her, knocking her away. Fox quickly ran to help but another laser aimed for him. He pulled out his Reflector in an attempt to block the hit but it seemed to have no effect. Pikachu had swiftly weaved in between the lasers and positioned himself underneath the hand. At the same time, Luigi had managed to get over the lasers by bouncing off of Yoshi's head and landing on top of the hand. Instead of attacking, Master Hand merely waited, already aware of what was about to happen.

"Thunder!" cried Pikachu, a lightning bolt coming down and striking Luigi. With this mistake made, the hand flicked himself backwards, sending Luigi careening into Falcon, before bringing himself down onto Pikachu, who was quick enough to roll out of the way before he was hit. He was about to attack again but Master Hand effortlessly flicked him away. Ness launched a PK Thunder over the soaring mouse but the hand negated it with another finger laser. Yoshi tried throwing numerous eggs at the god but he just shrugged them off.

"Damn it!" cursed Link. "Our attacks are barely staggering him!"

"Don't panic. I'm sure if we keep at it, we can beat him" Mario told him.

Master Hand let out another mocking laugh. "Ever the optimist aren't you, Mario? I think I'll leave you till last so I can see you wallow in despair!"

"Nobody threatens my bro!"

Master Hand swung round to see both Luigi and Falcon charging at him. He scoffed lightly before shooting forward, knocking the two into the air. He then curved up behind them and smacked them towards the rest of the group.

Falcon groaned, "You suck at sneaking up on people, greenie."

"Now I've got you all where I want you!" Master Hand chortled loudly. The group stared up to Master Hand taking his gun pose again, with a cyan orb appearing at his fingertips.

"Die, Super Smash Bros!"

The orb erupted into a giant laser that struck the group. All that could be heard were their agonising screams as they were flung into the air before crashing down with painful thuds. Despite no signs of physical damage, the heroes were mortally wounded; their enemy snickering in a malicious manner. As Samus pushed herself onto one knee, she saw Sasha at the side; her hands clasped like she was praying with her eyes closed.

"Hey, Sasha! We could use some help!" she yelled, almost harshly. The space warrior's eyes widened when she noticed that the goddess was softly crying.

"I can't… I can't fight him" she sobbed.

"Of course you can!" Yoshi told her. Master Hand let out another laugh.

"For crying out loud, do you ever stop laughing?" asked Falcon.

"I can't help it when you 'heroes' say such idiotic things" the god replied. "Has it not dawned on you yet _why _Sasha refuses to fight me?"

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"Think about it. Why do you think Sasha told me about what she read in the Chronicle? Why has she followed all of my orders? Why was her name the password for my system? Why did I ask for her help to make my universe?" the hand quizzed them. Most of them had no idea what he was talking about but Samus and Ness seemed to catch on.

"You don't mean…" Samus gasped.

"But it makes sense" Ness said. "It's obviously more than a work-like relationship. They're special."

"Wait!" a wide-eyed Fox gaped. "You're not saying that…"

"That's right!" boomed Master Hand. "Sasha's not a servant or employee. She's my wife!"

* * *

**Sasha's identity has been revealed! But where does this leave our heroes? Can they still overcome Master Hand? Or is their fate truly sealed? Find out next time on Super Smash Bros: Origins!**


	21. Final Destination Part 2

**Ok I'm back. We're almost done. Read and review.**

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 20: Final Destination Part 2

The battlefield was eerily silent. The Super Smash Bros couldn't help but stare dumbstruck at Sasha, who was sobbing into her hands.

"Sasha?" mumbled Luigi; his voice slightly quivering. "Is it true? Are the two of you…?"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. He didn't even need an answer. Sasha's tears were more than enough.

"You've been lying to us this whole time?" asked Samus. The goddess didn't reply. "Is this all a set-up? Some sick joke of yours, is it? Just some pigs for the god damn slaughter?" The bounty huntress' words struck hard.

"No! It wasn't meant to… I… I'm sorry!" Sasha continued to weep, her entire body shaking. Nobody said a word or even moved a muscle. Nobody tried to console the grieving woman. They all just stared, unsure of what to do.

Link's fists tensed. Fox bit down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Ness' eyes flickered as if he was trying to think of an idea. DK shook his head, like he was trying to wake himself up. Everybody was either crestfallen or on the verge of tears themselves.

This entire fight, them learning about their destiny, it happened so fast and ended just as quickly. They were at Master Hand's mercy. They would never see their loved ones again.

Mario and Luigi shared a glance, both thinking about the princess who would never know what happened to her heroes. Link's last thoughts were about the woman he admired. Kirby bit his lip as images of his home flashed in his mind and Yoshi shed tears as he thought about his island and his fellow Yoshis that he would never see again. DK shut his eyes and pictured his own family, a single tear trickling down his cheek. Fox did the same, wondering if his team would be alright without him. Samus had no close friends, but she was sad now she was going to lose her first ones. Ness remembered his close friends; Paula, Jeff, Poo and his own mother, who would never see her son again. Falcon held on to his thoughts of the race track and the dynamic rush he felt when cruising along, while Jigglypuff simply stared at the ground, trying to hold back the tears. She may not have understood the concept of marriage but she knew that it was all over.

"I can see you have all accepted your defeat at my hand" the floating glove chuckled. "If you surrender now and swear obedience, I won't harm you anymore and treat you all with the best of care. I don't want my star fighters to have poor living conditions."

There was another pause. The silence was almost suffocating.

…

"No."

Everyone turned and, to their shock, Pikachu had stepped forward.

"No?" the hand repeated.

"What, did you turn deaf? I said NO!" cried Pikachu, with such determination it made everyone else jump. "I don't know what a 'wife' is, but that doesn't mean we should give up! I've never saved a princess or fought a dragon or even just helped a person. But I've learnt that a hero only needs two things: a heart of gold and the will to never give up, no matter how bleak the outcome may be!"

Kirby's eyes widened before a proud smile appeared on his face as Pikachu continued. "And right now, the outcome is looking pretty bleak, but it doesn't matter! I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not going to be this guy's toy for all of eternity, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let anyone else be. I don't care if my brain is telling me this is stupid and I'm probably going to die but my heart is telling me to fight and to kick this guy's ass back to when the universe didn't exist!"

Master Hand began to giggle again but he soon shut up when Link joined him.

"You're right, Pikachu" he said. "We've never given up before, so why should we start now? Even if we end up failing, it's better to die trying!"

Suddenly, the situation had changed. Hope was brought back to the Smash Bros. Everyone shared similar looks; looks of conviction, determination and a desire to keep on fighting. Both gods stared at them; Master Hand with shock and Sasha with amazement.

"You… want to keep fighting?" asked Sasha. "Even after everything you've been told?"

"Right now, it doesn't matter if you're with him or not," Falcon told her, "All we care about is that this guy gets what's coming to him and that we get to be the ones to do it."

Everyone nodded with agreement; eyes burning intensely. Sasha's eyes began to dry as her heroes stood up to Master Hand.

"One thing you need to know, Sasha" explained Mario. "We didn't agree to fight this guy because we were some destined heroes. We didn't decide to do all our good deeds in our own worlds because we were the chosen ones or anything like that. We fight not because we HAVE to, but because we WANT to and now, we want to defeat Master Hand and save this universe from him!"

Master Hand stared at them all. "Quite admirable words. Pointless but admirable. I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this but sadly, we can't have everything."

The evil hand reeled back and formed into a fist before charging at the group. The heroes stood their ground and readied for battle.

"Die, you pathetic fools!" screamed Master Hand. Suddenly, before he could hit them, he bounced back, as if he hit an invisible wall.

"What the hell was that?"

The hand got his answer when he saw Sasha standing beside them, one arm raised and her hand open in front of her. She now possessed the same look as the Smash Bros.

"Sasha? What are you…?"

"I'm doing what I should have done long ago!" declared Sasha. "I've always wanted to stop you but I could never bring myself to do it. It was because I was family and I felt it my moral obligation to stick by your side. But just because you are family does not mean that I agree with your actions. I have been hiding in fear from losing your love of me. But in the end, these twelve extraordinary people have shown me the truth; to be individualistic and to follow your heart."

The hand growled before letting out an earth-shattering yell. "Betray me as well, will you? Fine! You'll die alongside them!"

The crazed god began to repeatedly smash himself into the barrier; a flash of gold erupting with every hit.

"I can't hold him off forever!" Sasha informed the others. "I'm going to try and create some distance. When I do, prepare yourselves!"

The heroes nodded as Sasha reeled back her arms and flung them outwards, creating a burst of energy that knocked Master Hand to the other side of the field.

"Now!"

Sasha proceeded to clasp her hands; her ethereal aura radiating. Suddenly, that same aura appeared around the Smashers.

"What's this?" asked DK.

"I feel stronger now" Fox pointed out.

"I've increased the amount of Smash Force that flows within you" explained Sasha. "I can't sustain it forever, but you should have enough to actually deal some real damage."

Mario gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry. We won't let you down."

Sasha gave them a smile of reassurance but it quickly vanished when Master Hand rocketed towards them.

"I will make your deaths slow and painful!" he roared.

"Oh shut up!" cried Jigglypuff in an exasperated tone. She then leapt into the air, floated over the hand, smacking him as she did.

"That was pathetic!" the hand cackled.

"It's also called a distraction!"

Master Hand was slow to react as Fox used his Fire Fox move to slam into him. This time, the god showed signs of pain.

"So what if you can hurt me? I'll destroy you all the same!"

The god attempted to grab Fox but the pilot back-flipped, firing his Blaster at him. Master Hand recoiled but charged at Fox who leapt to the side. As the hand turned, he was struck by a plethora of eggs, courtesy of Yoshi. Master Hand turned to face him but Pikachu jumped and latched onto the back of the hand and began to electrocute him. The hand tried shaking him off but the mouse kept a steady grip, leaving the god open to a bomb from Link. The explosion knocked the hand away; Pikachu having leapt off.

The disorientated god began to fire his finger lasers erratically, hoping to hit someone. Fortunately, the Smashers were prepared for this and weaved in and out of the lasers. Samus fired several Charge Shots from her cannon whilst Link accompanied her with his arrows. Master Hand fired two giant bullets towards them but Ness appeared in front of them, raising his PSI Magnet which absorbed the attack before launching a PK Thunder. As Master Hand tried to deal with the attack, DK had jumped behind him and slammed his fists down on the god, smashing him into the ground.

Master Hand quickly recovered and swiped at the ape who leaped over the attack and shot his foot down on one of the god's fingers. He let out a sharp cry of pain which gave Mario and Luigi time to run up and repeatedly punch him. Master Hand swung them away but Kirby and Falcon attacked from the other side; their rapid punches dealing damage to the glove. He turned to attack but Kirby leapt above him and came crashing down in his Stone form. The hand shook him off and smacked him and Falcon away.

Luigi came from behind, attacking with his Luigi Cyclone but the hand countered with his own drilling move that knocked the plumber back. Master Hand raised himself into the air, intent on crushing Luigi but Link and Samus used their Hookshot and Grapple Beam respectively to hold his thumb and little finger. With their new strength, they were able to keep a steady hold as the hand was left open to a combined Super Jump Punch from both Mario Bros.

Master Hand swung his fingers together, slamming Link and Samus into each other before firing two bullets that sent the group flying across the arena. Jigglypuff rolled past and shot herself upwards into the hand, who proceeded to grab her and throw her to the side. This left him open to a PK Flash from Ness. The god made a charge for the young child, but he casually flipped over the hand allowing DK to throw a strong right hook that sent Master Hand rolling to the side.

He quickly regained his composure in time to grab Yoshi's tongue, pulling the dinosaur towards him and smack him away. He then pointed out his index finger and started prodding at the advancing team of Fox, Pikachu and Falcon. Fox jumped over the attack and fired multiple blasts at the hand from above while Falcon slid underneath and shot his feet upwards. The hand made one last jab at Pikachu, which hit. However, the electric mouse shrugged the pain off and grabbed hold of the finger, sending courses of electricity through Master Hand's body. The vengeful god rocketed upwards, racing around the battlefield, smacking into the other heroes, in an attempt to shake him off. As Pikachu continued to hold on, Master Hand eventually shoved his finger into the ground, crushing the mouse, before choking the life out of him.

"It looks like my opinion on you was right. You do have potential. Which is why I'm going to squeeze every inch of it out of you!" the hand declared.

Before he had the chance to, Kirby whipped out his sword and performed Final Cutter on the god's knuckles, allowing Pikachu to wriggle free and fire one last Thunder Jolt at him. Master Hand lunged for the retreating pair but Samus fired a Charge Shot to keep him distracted. The god fired more bullets that landed around Samus, knocking her over. He flew above her and formed a fist before charging down. Fortunately, DK shoved her out of the way and grabbed the hand, struggling to keep him held up.

Link showed up and used his Spin Attack to cut into Master Hand's side, which was enough to weaken him and let the burly ape throw him away. As the hand spun through the air, unable to control himself, Yoshi acted as a footstool for Mario, who bounded up and latched onto him, throwing fireballs at close range. The hand was able to shake him off but Mario landed perfectly on the ground as Ness threw another PK Thunder at the god. Master Hand dived at the, taking the hit, and impacting with the ground, sending the two flying back.

Yoshi shot his tongue out, managing to grab hold of the hand this time, and propelling himself towards him. The god tried to knock him away, but Yoshi soared over and repeatedly kicked down, following it with a Yoshi Bomb. Master Hand used this moment to flip himself over and slam Yoshi into the ground beneath him. Kirby rushed to help, attacking with a flip kick but the god effortlessly swiped him away before firing another bullet. Fox rolled in front of Kirby and raised his Reflector, sending the bullet back and dealing more damage to the glove.

The weakened god was now unable to defend himself from Falcon, who had jumped on top of him and was throwing his fists down. The hand decided to use his drill attack, which sent the F-Zero pilot flying back but left him open to several eggs and bombs that were being thrown by Yoshi and Link. Master Hand broke out of his drill form to attack but was met with a Mario Tornado. The god shook him away but the attacks kept coming with Kirby and Samus spinning down with drill kicks. Master Hand faced them and shot finger lasers at the two of them. Kirby was hit but Samus twisted her body to avoid it, curling up and depositing bombs that blew up around the hand, obscuring his vision. When the smoke cleared, he received several punches from Luigi.

Master Hand fired a bullet which hit the green brother, sending him crashing back. DK charged ahead and attacked with his own spinning move. Surprisingly, the hand grabbed him mid-spin between this thumb and forefinger, before rapidly spinning round to throw him into Mario. He pulled himself back, intent on ramming into them as a fist but Ness released a PK Thunder. However, he aimed it at himself from behind. The psychic was turned into an electrified projectile which crashed into the hand, breaking him out of his fist form. The god grabbed Ness and tried crushing him but he was still struck by a PK Flash, forcing him to release Ness.

During this, Yoshi fluttered over the hand with Link riding on his back. He fired several arrows at Master Hand who retaliated with several finger lasers that missed. This, however, was just another distraction as Pikachu ran under him and called down a bolt of lightning. The hand let out a cry of pain; Pikachu moving out of the way as Master Hand crashed into the ground below him.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the yellow mouse laughed. This only enraged the god even further as the Smashers gathered round.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! I WILL REDUCE YOU ALL TO ASHES!"

Master Hand formed a gun pose and began charging up the same cyan laser from before.

"Oh no you don't!"

Falcon was sprinting from behind; his movements almost a blur, before leaping into the air. The god turned around, taken aback by the approaching hero, whose fist was beginning to glow.

"Falcon… PUNCH!"

The attack collided with the charging laser, resulting in an almighty explosion that sent cracks throughout Final Destination. The heroes shielded themselves from it, seeing only smoke where the two once were.

"Falcon?" Jigglypuff called out; a hint of worry in her voice.

A moment passed before a wounded Falcon emerged. He almost collapsed to the floor but Luigi and Samus rushed forward to grab him.

"You idiot! You almost had us worried!" scolded Samus.

"Does that mean you're still up for that date?" asked Falcon. Samus sighed in exasperation but a small smile appeared on her lips.

"That was one impressive move there" complimented DK. "You sure showed him."

"Not quite" Yoshi told them, staring intensely at the smoke. "I can still smell him."

And just as he said, the smoke parted to reveal Master Hand; still alive. But to the shock of the others, he was on the ground, struggling to push himself up. Like them, he was exhausted from the battle, unable to go on. But what shocked them most was his constant laughing.

"Ha…hah…heh, you were all impressive" he complimented, "This has been the most excitement I've had in years! But it's still futile!"

"Futile?" repeated Fox. "Face it, you're beat. It's over."

"OVER?" the hand screamed, "IT'S NEVER OVER FOR A GOD! You can't keep fighting forever. That extra Smash Force will have worn off by now, and though I am weak, I will heal soon. And then, I'll come after each and every one of you and make you suffer! I will rip you, tear you, and cause unbelievable pain. Because at the end of the day, YOU are mere mortals! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"Almost invincible."

Sasha joined the heroes and stared down at Master Hand. Her eyes seemed to burn bright with determination, but a hint of sadness could still be seen.

"True" replied Master Hand, "Only an Ancient can kill an Ancient, but as we all know, you don't have what it takes! You've never had it! You don't have the guts!"

Sasha didn't falter. "You're right. I can't kill you. But I can do the next best thing." With this, she stretched her arm out and opened her palm outwards. Suddenly, there was a 'vwoosh' sound. The Smashers stared in amazement as some kind of void opened up in the distance. It shuddered and distorted, as if it wasn't really there. White noise seemed to emerge from it, which sent a chill down their spines. But only one of them was truly terrified of it.

"No… NO! YOU CAN'T!" Master Hand bawled. He dug his fingers into the ground as the void pulled him towards it. "Please! Sasha! I can change! We can work something out! We can start over! DON'T ABANDON ME! YOU'RE MY PARTNER, MY SOUL MATE, ETERNAL LOVERS! REMEMBER?"

Sasha kept a stony look. "No, Mestra" she muttered. "I am no longer your partner, your soul mate or your lover. It's over."

And with that, Master Hand let out an ungodly cry of pain and hatred; a cry that resonated through the entire universe, before being sucked into the void, which instantly shut.

Everyone stood completely still; unsure of what had happened, until Sasha spoke.

"He's gone. He's really gone."

And with that, the goddess fell to her knees and cried. A flood of golden tears fell from her eyes. This time, however, the Smashers knew what to do. They approached her and held her close, allowing her to release all her suffering onto them. For it was truly over.


	22. It Ends

Super Smash Bros: Origins

Chapter 21: It Ends

The Super Smash Bros stood there, comforting the weeping Sasha for what seemed like an eternity. Nobody spoke, for it seemed like nothing would ease the goddess' suffering.

"…Sasha" whispered Kirby, breaking the silence. "What was that thing? The thing that sucked up Master Hand."

"That was the Never-ending Glitch."

A new voice resonated throughout the former battlefield. The Smashers quickly took defensive stances, searching for the owner of the voice. Sasha's tears halted slightly as she looked forwards, where a beacon of light shone down in front of them. Then, a new figure descended from above.

He was a relatively young man with short, jet black hair. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie, with black shoes that had recently been shined. He had a soft smile on his face as he gazed at the Smashers.

"Who are you supposed to be?" demanded Samus, her cannon already aimed, "Another minion?"

"Minion? I find that offensive" the man replied, flippantly.

Sasha, who had managed to stand up, laid a hand on Samus' shoulder. "It's ok, guys. This is Desmond. He's a Higher Ancient, like myself."

Desmond proceeded to bow. "It's certainly a pleasure to meet you all. Granted, I don't know any of your names, but anyone who could defeat an Ancient, let alone Master Hand, deserves praise."

"Hang on" interrupted Falcon. "If you're a Higher Ancient, why didn't _you_ show up and stop that hand?"

Desmond sighed, "Trust us, we all wanted to put a stop to that madman for ages. Unfortunately, an Ancient cannot interfere with another Ancient's universe. It's one of the first rules."

"Why is there always a stupid rule?" moaned Luigi.

"We did consider asking Sasha but… well, I think you guys know why we didn't" Desmond told them, approaching Sasha. He seemed to show genuine concern. "You gonna be ok?"

"It still hurts now" she admitted, "But I'm sure I'll be fine soon."

"So, wait, what's the Never-ending Glitch?" asked Fox.

"It's a prison at its most basic" explained Desmond. "Master Hand himself created it should an Ancient ever go out of control. It's quite ironic that he's now become the new inmate."

"But I thought only Ancients can kill other Ancients? Why lock them up?" questioned Link.

"We always hold onto the hope that they might change their ways – give them a chance at redemption" Desmond said, "Maybe Master Hand will have a change of heart but it's unlikely."

"I wouldn't hold my breath" said Jigglypuff.

Desmond nodded in agreement. "Sasha, I understand if you want to be left alone for a while…"

"No, I need to move on. I can't let myself wallow in misery for a man who was only destroying everything around him" Sasha told him. "Though I wouldn't mind coming home for a while."

"Perfectly understandable" replied Desmond, "But I'm afraid it can't be for too long, since you are now the new ruler of the Smashverse."

Sasha gasped. "What? But I… I can't maintain a universe alone. The others know that. That's why Master Hand and I…"

"I know, I know" said Desmond. "But don't forget, you are technically a drop-out since you never finished your training."

"You dropped out?" Ness asked, out of surprise.

"It was because Master Hand needed my help, remember? I was already falling behind so I thought I might as well. I don't need reminding."

Ness quickly became embarrassed. It seemed that it was going to be a long time until Master Hand was going to become a fleeting memory.

"Anyway," said Desmond, "I'll probably be able to get you four days off, but then you'll need to start your training again. OK?"

Sasha nodded. "Of course. I really appreciate it Desmond."

Desmond smiled before glancing at the Smashers. "I bet you guys can't wait till you're home and don't have to deal with issues involving the gods."

"Definitely" DK answered. "Things were simpler when I ate bananas all day."

"We'll see each other again, though, right?" asked Pikachu. "Didn't we say that before things went crazy?"

Mario put a reassuring hand on the yellow mouse's shoulder. "Of course. If that's ok with Sasha."

A small grin appeared on the goddess's face. "Definitely. To be perfectly honest, I would've asked if Pikachu hadn't. All of you have helped me with not only stopping Master Hand, but helping me with my own problems. Thank you, everyone. I suppose I should send you all back home now."

The Smashers turned to each other and bid their goodbyes.

"We'll see you all soon" said Mario, as he and Luigi stood next to each other. "It was great to meet all of you."

"Yeah" Luigi agreed. "Hopefully things will be a bit calmer."

"I feel like I could do with a holiday" said Fox. "What about you guys?"

"Never really had one" answered Samus. "I've always been too busy."

"When we meet up again, that's the first thing we're doing" Link told her.

"I could do with a bit of relaxation" said Jigglypuff.

"What are you talking about? We're wild Pokémon. That's all we ever do" Pikachu said with a smirk.

"Yeah, for legendary heroes, a lot of us tend to just eat and sleep" joked Yoshi.

"Speaking of which, we're having that eating contest!" Kirby challenged.

"Ooh, can I join in? I can eat 10 bunches of bananas in one go" bragged DK.

"You guys need to do some exercise. Then maybe you'd be super-fast like me!" said Falcon before chuckling. "No, you'd never be as fast as me."

The others laughed alongside him as Sasha waved her hand and made them vanish in a flash. Desmond could only smile with her.

"Those twelve are absolutely amazing."

"They are, aren't they?" Sasha responded, before the two Ancients left as well, leaving Final Destination empty.

* * *

**2 months later**

"Boy, the stadium is jam packed… again" commented Fox as he surveyed the place.

"You've got to love how all these people are so oblivious to everything that happened" said Ness.

"Hey, what they don't know won't hurt them" Falcon told him.

Mario took another look around. "Where are the others? The fight's about to start."

"Here they come" said Jigglypuff, pointing to the approaching group of Kirby, Yoshi and Luigi.

"What kept you guys?" asked Pikachu.

"And where's all the snacks you were going to bring?" enquired DK.

"Well, we had plenty to go round but they mysteriously vanished" Luigi explained, shooting a glance at the embarrassed Kirby and Yoshi.

"We couldn't help it!" wailed Kirby. "That popcorn stuff was so buttery and delicious!"

"And all that fruit!" wept Yoshi. "It was too tempting! I couldn't resist!"

As the Smashers frowned disapprovingly, Sasha's voice rang throughout the stadium.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, you've waited long enough. Now, to begin this special one-off exhibition match! I present you our challengers: Link and Samus!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the two Smashers walked onto the arena. Both had determined grins on their faces.

"I beat you once before, Samus" Link reminded her, unsheathing his sword. "I can easily do it again."

"You barely one last time, kid" Samus smirked under her helmet. "This time, I'm fully concentrating, so you won't last long."

"Care to back up those words?"

And with that, the two charged at each other.

* * *

Master Hand floated there. That's all he could do. Float until the end of time. When he first arrived, he spent ages raging and damning the names of the ones who defeated him and his wife… no, ex-wife. But, he grew tired with that. He tried several ways of keeping himself entertained, but they all deviated back to the same thing – the image of his enemies' blood on his fingers. Now, there was nothing to do but float and stare at the blank whiteness that surrounded him.

He was so bored. Last time he was bored, he started up his tourneys, then those got boring, so he had the competitors fight to the death, then those got boring, so he got the Smashers, then they defeated him and convinced his wife to betray him and banish him to this endless nightmare of a prison-

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!" he roared. "I SWEAR I WILL RIP THE WALLS OF THIS INFERNAL PRISON DOWN AND KILL YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY YOU SASHA! YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Such language! I didn't know you had it in you."

The voice made Master Hand tense. He slowly swerved round and let out a horrified gasp.

"You…"

**THE END**

* * *

**A big thanks to everyone who has stuck by this and read and reviewed. Hopefully things will go smoother and pick up next time. Cos despite those two bold words above, this is far from over. So keep an eye out for the next entry in the Chronicle: Defenders of the Earth!**


End file.
